Dime que no
by Rubymoon-Faith
Summary: ¿Ella? ¿Aquí? No puede ser... Dijo que se iría para siempre, que jamás volvería. Sin embargo, regresó para darle un giro a tu vida... y vengarse por todo lo que le hiciste. Espero que les guste.
1. Pa' ti no estoy

_Para Sara F.B, Meli y Wyla, que la leyeron primero._

Como lo había prometido (para todos ustedes), aquí está mi primer songfic de Harry Potter. Espero que la disfruten... y que las fans de Sirius no me juzguen muy mal a Ruby... después de todo, ella tiene sus razones (o al menos eso cree ella) y que no crean que yo tengo algo contra él porque no es cierto (aunque mi favorito es Remus).

Agradezco a las chicas que mencioné anteriormente por el apoyo moral y una que otra idea. Especialmente a Sara, que fue quien me impulsó a escribirla.

Bien, disfrútenla. Aquí, sin más, el capítulo 1:

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Hey, Padfoot! ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó James al ver a su mejor amigo palidecer y detenerse precipitadamente en medio de la escalera, antes de llegar al vestíbulo.

-¿Ella? ¿Aquí?- repetía Sirius sin dar crédito a lo que veía. –No puede ser... Dijo que nunca regresaría.

Entonces, James pudo ver de quién estaba hablando su amigo: aquella chica que resaltaba por la extraña belleza de la combinación de aquel cabello largo y perfectamente lacio, lleno de hi-lights color cereza con aquellos misteriosos ojos plateados que comenzó a acercarse a ellos en cuanto los vio.

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, Siri-boy!- exclamó la chica cuando estuvo justo frente a él. -¿No vas a darme la bienvenida?

-Ruby... yo... creí que tú...

-Mi nombre es Faith, tontito- dijo ella, acercándose cada vez más a él y le dijo al oído: -Y no creas que he olvidado...- le dio un fuerte golpe con la palma de la mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza, antes de seguir subiendo tranquilamente por la escalera.

-No puede ser...- repitió él. –Dijo que nunca regresaría...

ººººº

_Que te vaya bonito, _

_Mis mejores deseos,_

_Que en la vida recojas_

_Lo que siembres de bueno_

_Que te vaya bonito,_

_Que no te vaya mal,_

_Y que el tiempo te deje_

_Donde tengas que estar_

_ººººº_

_-Flash Back-_

-¡Estoy harta de ti, Black! Sólo... deja de seguirme, ¿quieres?- le gritó la chica, mientras entraban en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Pero... Ruby... Sólo fue una broma.

-¡Deja de llamarme Ruby! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que mi nombre es Faith?- se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. –Sólo agradezco que, apenas termine este año, me iré muy lejos y no volveré a verte la cara. No te guardo rencor- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. –Espero que te vaya muy bien, y te deseo lo mejor, a ti y a todas las estúpidas chiquillas con las que vayas a divertirte... y que coseches grandes éxitos en todo lo que hagas, pues sé que eres bueno en todo lo que haces...

-Rubymoon, no digas eso...– prosiguió él, intentando abrazarla, pero ella no lo dejó.

-No hagas eso, Sirius Black. Ya no somos nada. Déjame despedirme y dejar las cosas en paz antes de irme... Espero que te vaya muy bien, que nunca te salga mal nada que hagas con la mejor intención- se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia la escalera que llevaba a los cuartos de las chicas. -¡Y que el tiempo te de toda la MADUREZ que te hace falta para tu edad!

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

-¡No le des tanta importancia, Padfoot!- le decía su mejor amigo cuando regresaron a la habitación después de clases. –Es sólo una chica más. No veo qué pueda ser tan malo de que haya regresado.

-No es eso... Es sólo que...

-Ha sido la única de las chicas del club de fans que se desencantó de Siri-boy después de haber estado con él.

-Y junto a amigos como tú, los Slytherin son poca cosa, Wormtail- lo reprendió James. –No ha existido ni existirá jamás una chica que sea capaz de desencantarse de mi buen amigo Padfoot. ¡Por favor! Cualquier chica caería rendida ante esa cara de niño inocente... Es algo que los dos llevamos en la sangre, se da natural- sonrió ampliamente. –Te aseguro que no pasará más de una semana sin que vuelva a ser tu fan número uno. Y volviendo a la broma que estábamos planeando hace unos días...

-Gracias, Prongs- dijo Sirius, reanimándose un poco. –Tú sí sabes cómo subirle el ánimo a un amigo. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

ººººº

_Quisiste ser universal _

_Eclipsando mil sueños_

_Que Dios te proteja _

_En la celda de tu soledad_

_ººººº_

Mientras James les explicaba a sus amigos la broma que estaba planeando, la chica se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en su cama, con un estuche dorado colocado sobre su almohada, justo junto a su cabeza.

-Fue realmente la idea del regreso más brillante que pudo habérsete ocurrido, RubymoonFaith- una voz le insistía en tono sarcástico. -¿En qué estabas pensado?

-¡Ya déjame en paz, maldita sea!- gritó ella, tomando el estuche y abriéndolo. –No debí haberte dicho nada en primer lugar.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta: ¿En qué estabas pensando?- le preguntó la imagen de una niña de unos cinco o seis años, con cabello color cereza y ojos plateados, que apareció en el espejo.

-Tengo derecho de vengarme de Sirius por todo lo que me hizo.

-Y...¿qué fue exactamente lo que te hizo?

-¿Te parece poco que se haya burlado de mis sueños, como todo el mundo?

-Me parece que estás exagerando un poco. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces... Mal interpretaste una de sus incontables bromas...

-¡Eso no fue una broma, enana! Fue una maldad completa... y no tienes ningún derecho de decirme que no lo fue- gritó la chica. –Se suponía que estaba conmigo, que debía ser mi apoyo... ¡No dejarme afónica el día de mi debut! ¡Me hizo perder la oportunidad de mi vida! Sin contar que me humilló delante de mi familia, mis amigos... y un auditorio lleno de gente.

-Bien, ya vi que es imposible discutir contigo. Mejor te dejo sola con tus pensamientos. ¡Te veré luego!- desapareció, no sin antes sacarle la lengua.

-¡Pues, has lo que quieras, estúpida enana!- gritó, escondiendo el espejo bajo la almohada. -¡Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió hacer el hechizo que te convocó!

Salió de la habitación y bajó hacia la sala común, donde encontró una escena que ya era típica: Sirius Black y James Potter contando una de sus típicas anécdotas, rodeados de su club de fans, quienes los miraban embelesadas.

-Ahí estás como siempre, Sirius. Siempre rodeado de gente, pero siempre solo en el fondo. Ese será tu martirio, tu cárcel... y sólo Dios podrá acompañarte en ella.

ººººº

_Yo me voy a plantar al campo _

_O a la orilla, la marea_

_Deseo que todo te vaya de vicio_

_Me voy, ahí te quedas._

_Me voy a vivir tranquila_

_Sin pausa, pero sin prisa_

_Deseo que todo te vaya de lujo_

_No espero visitas,_

_Así que no vayas que pa' ti no estoy_

_Yo pa' ti no estoy_

ººººº

-¡Faith, regresaste! No pensé que volvieras tan pronto. ¡Es bueno volverte a ver!

-Es la primera bienvenida decente que tengo desde que regresé, Remsie. También es bueno verte de nuevo... aunque tu aspecto no ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos: sigues pálido y ojeroso, como enfermo. Deberías preocuparte un poco más por tu salud.

-Eso intento. Pero, cuéntame: ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? Creí que tu familia se había ido a vivir...

-Muy lejos, lo sé. ¿Por qué no vamos a hablar a otra parte?- dijo, notando que Sirius se acercaba peligrosamente. –Hay demasiado alboroto aquí adentro.

-¡Hey, Ruby! ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí!

-Sí. Ya vine, ya vi que sigues siendo el mismo y ya...- tomó a Remus de la mano y lo llevó hacia el retrato –me voy.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó Remus, cuando estuvieron fuera de la sala común.

-Algo de lo que preferiría no tener que hablar- contestó ella. –Creí que me libraría de eso, pero es imposible...

-Bien, entiendo si no quieres hablar al respecto. Y... ¿qué tal? Creí que dejarías el mundo mágico para siempre.

-Era un lugar hermoso, una hermosa finca cultivadora de algunos tipos de cereales, frutas y hortalizas, principalmente, en la llanura del Río de la Plata, cerca de la costa Argentina... Sumamente tranquilo, lejos de todo el bullicio y el alboroto de una gran ciudad. Pero no creas que abandoné la magia del todo... Seguí estudiando, practicando; me volví autodidacta para no tener que abandonar mis estudios, pero lentamente, para estar segura de que había aprendido bien, por eso no me atrasé. Pude haber seguido así, pero obviamente tuve que aceptar cuando se me ofreció la oportunidad de volver a la escuela.

-Ya veo. Sin embargo, cambiando de tema, recuerdo varias de las cosas que dijiste cuando te fuiste y aún no puedo entenderla; cosas que le dijiste a Sirius, especialmente.

-Lo sé. Sabía que eso pasaría algún día, porque no estuviste ese día...

-¿Qué día?

-El día en que él... No importa. ¿Cuáles fueron esas cosas?

-Ese "ahí te quedas" tan despectivo, que sonaba como si supieras que iba a seguir aquí, siendo el mismo y nunca fuera a lograr salir de aquí- hizo una larga pausa. –Cuando te dijo que te visitaría en vacaciones, le dijiste que ni siquiera lo soñara, que no lo recibirías si llegaba a aparecer por ahí ni recibirías sus cartas y harías a todos decirle que no estabas. Y sin embargo dijiste que le deseabas lo mejor...

-Así es, captaste mi punto.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-¡No sabes lo humillante que fue, Remsie! Se burló de mí e hizo que cientos de personas lo hicieran también- lágrimas de rabia acudieron a sus ojos. -¡No sabes la falta que me hiciste ese día! ¿Por qué no pudiste estar ahí cuando necesitaba de tu consuelo?

-Faith, yo...

-No importa- dijo, secándose las lágrimas y dándole una sonrisa. –No tienes que disculparte, sé que querías estar ahí. Ahora ya entiendes por qué me comporto de esa manera con Sirius... Creo que ya es hora de regresar a mi habitación, fue un largo viaje y me gustaría descansar. Buenas noches- se dirigió al retrato, pero luego se devolvió. –Y... Remus...

-¿Sí?

-Por favor no trates de arreglar las cosas.

-Como quieras. Descansa, nos veremos mañana.

ººººº

_Salud, amor y fortuna,_

_Me llevo todo en orden._

_Salud pa' ver,_

_Amor pa' ser,_

_Fortuna pa' olvidar tu nombre_

_ººººº_

-¡Faith! ¡Es genial verte de nuevo!- le gritó una chica de Ravenclaw al verla entrar en el gran comedor a la mañana siguiente. Era china, de ojos oscuros y cabello castaño rojizo; tenía una oreja llena de aretes, uno en el labio, uno en la nariz y uno en la ceja derecha y llevaba una cinta color turquesa amarrada en la cabeza.

-¡Hola, Sue! ¡También es genial verte de nuevo! Mira...-alzó el brazo derecho y le mostró la pulsera que andaba puesta.

-¡No puedo creer que aún la conserves!- corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente. -¿Recuerdas lo que significaba?

-Salud, amor, fortuna- dijo, tomando cada uno de los dijes que colgaban de la pulsera. –Me sirvieron mucho durante el viaje.

-¿Ya viste a Sirius? Pregunta estúpida: tú estás en su casa; ya tienes que haberlo visto- le dijo emocionada. -¿Verdad que está más guapo que cuando te fuiste?

-No sé ni me importa- dijo, pero se fijó por primera vez en lo que le decía su amiga. ¿Por qué tenía que tener razón?

-¿Sigues molesta con él por lo del concierto? ¡No me digas que te fuiste sin arreglar las cosas!

-Dejé todo en orden antes de irme... Para eso me sirvieron las tres virtudes que me regalaste: salud para ver bien y fijarme bien antes de cometer otro error; amor propio para ser yo misma y apreciarme tal como soy, sin tener que cambiar nada de mí para agradarle a alguien y fortuna porque sólo la suerte podría ayudame a olvidar a Sirius Black por completo.

-Y... ¿funcionó?

-¡Por supuesto que no!... Y eso es lo que más me molesta. Creo que hay una parte de mí que aún quiere una explicación lógica.

-Y, ¿por qué no se la pides?

-Porque ese niño inmaduro no es más que un manipulador. Diría cualquier cosa para volver a tenerme detrás suyo, como a todas ellas- señaló con la mirada a las chicas del club de fans que suspiraban con sólo que él las alzara a ver. –Nunca más, Sue. Nunca más.

-Todavía no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó- prosiguió Sue. -¡Se veían tan lindos juntos! Y no creo que él haya sido capaz...

-Pero lo fue, Sue... Y eso es todo lo que me importa. ¡No voy a ceder y punto! Ahora cambia de tema, por favor, que estoy harta de oír hablar de Sirius. ¿Por qué se empeñan en hablarme de él todo el santo día?

-Está bien, está bien, pero no te enojes conmigo. Sólo pon en una balanza lo que pasaste con él con lo que has ganado...Tal vez te des cuenta de algunas cosas.

ººººº

_Me marcho con las lunas _

_Donde el sol no se esconde_

_Él me abriga el invierno_

_Y ella enciende mis noches_

_ººººº_

_-Flash Back-_

-¡Sirius, apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde al banquete!- le gritaba su mejor amigo desde la sala común.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¿No sabes en dónde se metió Remus? ¡Otra vez se va a perder toda la diversión!- por fin apareció en la sala común.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. No es la primera vez que desaparece así... Pero, ya vámonos. Seguro a alguna hora se le ocurrirá aparecer por ahí.

Ambos bajaron hacia el gran comedor, donde el festín había iniciado hacía unos minutos.

ººº

-Antes de que se retiren- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore cuando todos acabaron de comer. –Quiero que conozcan a una nueva estudiante, que nos acompañará de ahora en adelante y fue asignada a la casa de Gryffindor. Su nombre es Faith.

Entonces, apareció en la puerta la graciosa figura de una chica de unos doce años... Una de las bellezas más extrañas que se hubiera visto hasta entonces en Hogwarts; así como la del eclipse que súbitamente había tornado roja la luna llena que brillaba esa noche.

Apenas entró, la mesa más alejada hacia la izquierda estalló en aplausos y felicitaciones que fueron reduciéndose gradualmente a partir de que se acercó a la mesa.

-Bien, eso es todo. Pueden retirarse.

Todos los estudiantes se retiraron a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde estuvieron un rato antes de ir a dormir. Sólo en la sala común de Gryffindor el alboroto se mantuvo hasta altas horas de la noche.

-Y, ¿de dónde vienes?

-¿Por qué apareciste hasta ahora? Las clases empezaron hace un par de semanas.

-¿A qué año vas?

La chica respondía pacientemente a estas y otras preguntas, mientras en otro rincón de la habitación, un par de chicos hablaba animadamente con el grupo de chicas que los admiraba.

La noche avanzaba rápidamente y la sala común comenzó a quedar vacía. Por un momento, la chica se separó del grupo de gente que aún estaba ahí y se perdió por un momento en el paisaje que aparecía por fuera de la ventana.

-¿Por qué tan sola, Rubymoon?- le preguntó alguien.

La chica se volteó rápidamente para ver a quien le hablaba. Entonces pudo verlo de cerca por primera vez. Aquel chico blanco, de pelo negro, ojos azules y facciones perfectas no podía ser otro que el Sirius Black del que todas las chicas le habían hablado.

-¿Por qué me llamas así?

-Es como te ves: igual al eclipse que volvió roja la luna esta noche... Soy...

-Sirius Black, ya lo sé. He escuchado tanto de ti en dos horas que parece como si no me hubiera perdido nada sobre tu vida en un año y un par de semanas- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No creo que puedas llegar a conocerme tanto- dijo él con una pícara sonrisa. –Soy una caja de sorpresas.

-Pues, ya veremos qué tanto puedes sorprenderme- le contestó ella, con igual sonrisa.

Pasaron gran parte de la noche hablando y riendo, como los mejores amigos, aunque recién se acababan de conocer.

-Bueno, ya es algo tarde- dijo ella, al tiempo que estiraba sus brazos. –Fue un viaje muy largo y me gustaría descansar un poco, aunque no empiezo clases hasta pasado mañana. Fue un placer conocerte y hablar contigo, Sirius. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Ruby. Descansa.

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

"¡Excelente trabajo, Sue Lynn Anderson!" pensó esa noche cuando regresó a su habitación. "Ahora me tendrás toda la semana pensando en él."

Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida y nuevos recuerdos acudieron a su mente:

_-Flash Back-_

"¿En dónde se metió?" se preguntaba la chica, examinando su reloj frente a la puerta del gran comedor. "Hace ya más de quince minutos que dijo que estaría aquí."

-Faith, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Espero a Sirius. ¿No sabes dónde está? Dijo que nos encontráramos aquí hace quince minutos para nuestra primera visita a Hogsmeade.

-No lo sé; no lo he visto en casi todo el día.

-Si lo ves, dile que lo estoy esperando, que si no aparece en otros diez minutos me iré sin él y no le hablaré en una semana- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero hablando muy en serio en el fondo.

ººº

-Y... ¿qué tal?

-Apareció cinco minutos antes de que me fuera- dijo la chica, quien estaba asomada por una de las ventanas de la sala común. -¡Fue un día genial! ¡No tenía idea de que existieran lugares así!

-Pues, me alegro mucho por ti.

-Oye... Remus, ¿qué sucede? Te oigo desganado. Además, te ves más pálido y ojeroso que de costumbre. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Claro que sí. Es sólo que estoy algo cansado; tuve que ir a casa a cuidar a mi hermana menor que se enfermó gravemente estando sola en casa...

-Entiendo... y espero que ya se encuentre mejor. Pero deberías preocuparte un poco más por ti. ¿Está bien?

-Está bien- dijo él con una sonrisa y murmuró: -¡Malditas noches!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué dijiste: "malditas noches"?

-Es una larga historia; un recuerdo muy antiguo de algo que sucedió apenas se ocultó el sol. Por eso no me gusta que el sol se ponga.

-Ven, asómate a la ventana- lo tomó de la mano y lo puso en el lugar donde ella había estado de pie. -¿Qué ves?

-La luna en cuarto menguante- respondió él sin saber qué había querido decir con esa pregunta.

-No es lo que yo veo- dijo ella. –El sol nunca se oculta, Remus, sólo cambia de forma. Esa pequeña huella de luna que ves es un reflejo de la luz del sol... El único momento en que parece que el sol se esconde es cuando hay luna nueva... y es entonces cuando las estrellas brillan con todo su esplendor. Piensa en eso.

-Claro- dijo él, observando el paisaje nocturno con un aire melancólico.

-¡Anímate un poco, Remsie! Todo va a estar bien.

-Tienes razón- dijo él, fingiendo una sonrisa. –Todo va a estar bien.

-Claro que tengo razón, tontito- le sonrió burlonamente y lo despeinó cariñosamente. –Ahora, quiero que me hagas caso y empieces a preocuparte más por ti así que, te me vas a descansar _A-HO-RA MIS-MO,_ y no me importa cuántas cosas tengas que hacer para mañana: la salud es primero.

-Está bien, tú ganas- le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la escalera. –Buenas noches, Faith.

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

"Realmente todo se está volviendo sumamente irónico" pensó apenas se levantó a la mañana siguiente. "Justamente mi mejor amigo tenía que ser uno de _sus_ mejores amigos."

Miró por la ventana de la habitación... No sería un buen día. Estaba empezando a llover y hacía un frío terrible; además, no tenía un buen presentimiento.

Se arregló con calma, aún era temprano. Después, tomó el estuche dorado que mantenía bajo su almohada.

-¿Enana? ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Buenos días, RubymoonFaith!- dijo la niña del espejo.

-¿Puedes dejar de llamarme Rubymoon?

-Está bien, Está bien. ¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento... Creo que hoy va a ser un mal día.

-Lo sé, yo también lo he sentido... No puedo decirte mucho... sólo ten cuidado: la sangre se está convirtiendo en un motivo de discordia muy fuerte en esta escuela.

-Mi sangre... ¡Perfecto! ¡Ya entendí!- dijo enojada. - ¡Maldita teoría de la limpieza de la sangre!

-Sí. Debes tener cuidado, Rub... perdón, Faith: las cosas van a empezar a ponerse muy difíciles.

-¿Más de lo que ya son?- preguntó impresionada. -¡Maldita sea! ¿No creen que ya tengo suficiente con tratar de quitarme a Sirius de encima?

-Bien. Mi trabajo nada más es advertirte las cosas. Así que no puedo contestar a eso. Por cierto... si no te apuras te quedarás sin desayuno.

Faith volvió a guardar el espejo y bajó rápidamente hacia el gran comedor.

Realmente hacía mucho frío ese día, pero por lo menos ya había empezado a salir el sol.

Se sirvió el desayuno y comió tranquilamente. Como de costumbre, llegó el correo, pero esta vez no había nada para ella. Sus padres le escribían cada vez que podían, pero nunca menos de una vez al mes. Por eso le habían regalado aquel espejo... y ella había conjurado a la niña en él.

Se estremeció... ¡Maldito día horrible!

-¿Tienes frío, Ruby?- le preguntó Sirius, quien acababa de llegar. –Si quieres te puedo prestar mi capa, para que te abrigues más.

Las chicas del club de fans se le quedaron viendo con envidia; preguntándose por qué esa chica tenía tanta suerte.

-Deja de jugar al héroe, ¿quieres?- dijo, levantándose de la mesa. –Está empezando a salir el sol... Eso es todo lo que necesito para abrigarme.

Salió del comedor rumbo a los jardines del colegio, para aprovechar el sol por un rato. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya, muchachos. Miren lo que tenemos aquí: una pequeña sangre sucia de Gryffindor- la voz provenía de un chico rubio; un Slytherin, si o se equivocaba, que hablaba con otro par de chicos: uno, de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina; el otro se parecía en algo a Sirius, sólo que algo menor y llevaba el uniforme de los Slytherin. -Me pregunto... ¿Qué haremos con ella?

Faith comenzó a retroceder lentamente, pero aumentando la velocidad con cada paso. Tenía que llegar al comedor. Por lo menos ahí estaría segura.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- preguntó él, advirtiendo sus movimientos. -_¡Inmobulus!_

Intentó seguir moviéndose, pero sus músculos no respondían... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué estando tan cerca?

-¿Qué tal si, para empezar, le damos un poco de esto?

Lo único que pudo sentir fue un balde de agua helada caer sobre su cabeza. Pero sabía que eso no era más que el principio.

-¡Has que escupa babosas para que deje de creerse que puede ser igual a nosotros!

-¿Qué tal si mejor escupes babosas tú, Black?- respondió una chica desde la cima de las escaleras, mientras su hechizo alcanzaba al chico que tanto se le había parecido a Sirius.

-Así que la comunidad de los sangre sucia se está uniendo para defenderse mutuamente. Realmente es muy gracioso. ¿No lo crees, Evans?

-Gracioso será lo que te haré si no nos dejas en paz, Malfoy.

-¡Qué miedo me das, Evans!- se burló él, pero en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del comedor y un gran grupo de gente comenzó a salir. –Tienen suerte, pero quién sabe cuánto les dure.

Todos se detuvieron al ver el espectáculo de aquella chica inmóvil ante la puerta, con su cabello goteando y sus ropas empapadas y el camino de babosas que se alejaba de ahí.

La chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes que la había ayudado bajó las escaleras y revirtió el hechizo que la mantenía inmóvil. La recordaba bien: Lily Evans... Estaban en la misma casa, pero nunca habían hablado más de dos palabras.

-Gracias.

-No fue nada.

-¡Hey, Ruby! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Se volvió hacia Sirius con la mirada llena de ira, pero no dijo nada. Subió corriendo a la Torre Gryffindor y se encerró en su habitación hasta alrededor de medio día.

ººº

Definitivamente, no había sido un buen día. Además de aquel ataque, y después de todas las clases que había perdido, no le fue nada bien en Transfiguración y mucho menos en Adivinación. Además, para empeorar las cosas, parecía que se estaba resfriando.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Así que bajó a la sala común, pero no encontró a quien buscaba. Sólo estaban sus amigos.

-¿Te sientes bien, Ruby?

-¡Claro que estoy bien!- contestó de mala gana. -¡Estoy perfectamente bien!- lo pensó un poco y se volvió de nuevo hacia él. -¿Sirius?

-¿Sí?

-¿No has visto a Remus? Tengo que hablar con él.

-¿A Remus? Déjame ver: Remus, Remus... ¡Ah, sí, ya me acordé! Tuvo que irse... una emergencia familiar o algo así fue lo que dijo.

-Pero... si yo lo vi hace un par de horas.

-Ya sabes como son esas cosas, Ruby. Pueden suceder en cualquier momento.

-¡Maldición!- dijo, mientras se acercaba a su acostumbrada ventana. La luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor allá afuera. -¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente hoy?

-Sé que no es lo mismo, pero puedes hablar conmigo, si quieres.

-¿Contigo?- se rió ella. –Es broma, ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué lo crees? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Ruby.

-Déjame ponerlo en duda- se dirigió nuevamente hacia la escalera. –Confío más en la luna que ilumina todas mis noches.

ººººº

_Y tú quisiste ser universal eclipsando mil sueños _

_Que Dios te proteja_

_en la celda de tu soledad_

_ººººº_

_-Flash Back-_

-¡El lugar está repleto, Sirius! Creo que me voy a morir. ¡Estoy tan nerviosa!- dijo la chica, después de asomar la cabeza por entre el telón.

-Ruby... Rubymoon ven aquí- dijo el muchacho, mientras la veía pasearse de un lado a otro. –Ven...- la tomó de la mano y una vez que la tuvo enfrente tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. –Cálmate un poco. Tú tranquila... sabes la canción de memoria; tienes una voz hermosa... te aseguro que te van a adorar. Ya tienes esta audición ganada. Ahora, siéntate, tómate un trago de agua y tranquilízate. ¿Está bien?

-De acuerdo- dijo, sonando un poco más tranquila. –Alcánzame la botella de agua que está dentro de mi maletín, por favor.

Él tomó el maletín y sacó de él la botella con agua, jugó un momento con ella y luego se la entregó.

-Muchas gracias... No sé qué habría hecho sin ti. Gracias por acompañarme.

-Hey, de nada- la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la boca. –Ahora, quédate tranquila y canta como sólo tú sabes hacerlo. Yo estaré esperándote abajo para ir a celebrar más tarde.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Faith fue llamada al escenario. Se sentía sumamente segura y tranquila. Aquella conversación con Sirius realmente le había ayudado mucho.

Se apagaron todas las luces, excepto las del escenario. Comenzó la introducción de la canción, tomó el micrófono y...

Nada.

Abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron. Lo intentó de nuevo... Seguro eran los nervios.

Nada, de nuevo.

Se encendieron las luces. Todo el mundo la miraba curiosamente; sus padres y amigos muggles estaban consternados y, justo en la primera fila, Sirius, James y Peter se reían abiertamente.

Lágrimas de ira acudieron a sus ojos y empezó a temblar de rabia. Soltó el micrófono, el cual golpeó el suelo y causó un fuerte estruendo, y salió corriendo rápidamente de ahí.

Se sentía terriblemente: humillada, decepcionada, traicionada... Especialmente cuando encontró la botella vacía de una poción enmudecedora junto a su maletín y recordó que la única persona que había tenido contacto con él había sido Sirius. Sirius Black, su novio, quien debía haberla apoyado, se burló de ella y la traicionó. ¡Buenas razones tenía para reírse! La había destrozado, había acabado de golpe con todos sus sueños.

-Faith, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó su padre.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo con señas que se había quedado sin voz. Después, tomó un pedazo de papel y un lapicero y escribió:

"Quiero ir a casa" 

-¡Ruby!- Sirius entró corriendo. –Ruby, ¿te encuentras bien?

"_¡Aléjate de mí, Sirius Black! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida! ¡Te odio!"_

-Pero... Ruby.. yo...

-Joven, creo que será mejor que se vaya- dijo el padre de la chica. –Faith está muy alterada...

ººº

La poción tardó un par de días en perder su efecto y sólo hasta entonces accedió a volver a la escuela. La primera persona a quien vio fue a Sirius...

-¡Ruby! ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo!- intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo apartó con brusquedad. -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntármelo? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?

-Pero... Ruby... no entiendo...

-Entiende esto: te quedas solo, Black. Olvídate de que alguna vez fuimos algo y déjame en paz. ¡Te burlaste de mí, ahora pídele a Dios que te acompañe, porque yo no lo haré!

ººººº

_Yo me voy a plantar al campo _

_O a la orilla, la marea_

_Deseo que todo te vaya de vicio_

_Me voy, ahí te quedas._

_Me voy a vivir tranquila_

_Sin pausa, pero sin prisa_

_Deseo que todo te vaya de lujo_

_No espero visitas,_

_Así que no estoy_

_Que me voy a plantar al campo _

_O a la orilla, la marea_

_Deseo que todo te vaya de vicio_

_Me voy, ahí te quedas._

_Me voy a vivir tranquila_

_Sin pausa, pero sin prisa_

_Deseo que todo te vaya de lujo_

_No espero visitas,_

_Así que no vayas, que pa' ti no estoy _

_Yo pa' ti no estoy_

_ººººº_

ººº

Días más tarde, recibió una carta de sus padres. Se alegró tanto de leerla: se alejaría de Sirius para siempre.

Sí, se iría a vivir muy lejos... A un lugar tranquilo, a campo abierto, a pocos kilómetros de la costa. Por fin podría vivir en paz; como lo había hecho siempre, pero paso a paso, sin precipitarse.

Y él se quedaría ahí, viviendo igual que siempre... No trataba de desearle nada malo, había sido un buen novio y la había tratado muy bien mientras duró (aunque no hubiera sido en serio). Pero, ¡ay de que se le ocurriera decir que la visitaría, porque no iba a recibirlo!

-¿Por qué tan feliz, Ruby?- preguntó Sirius al ver su sonrisa.

-Me voy. Muy lejos de aquí- dijo ella, incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa. –A vivir al campo, cerca de la costa Argentina. Una finca muy bella y tranquila. Mira- le enseñó la fotografía que sus padres le habían enviado. –Lo mejor es que podré vivir en paz; lejos de ti y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo- sonrió emocionada. –Y tú... aquí te quedas... Espero que te vaya bien, que aprendas a querer y que _CREZCAS_ un poco.

-Ruby... no te entiendo. Hablemos, quiero arreglar las cosas.

-Pero yo no. Deja las cosas como están, Sirius. Y no se te ocurra ir a verme, que no voy a estar para ti.

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

_ººººº_

_Te dejo todo aquello que me diste_

_Me llevo todo lo que, que no quisiste._

_Me voy contenta, no tengo más que darte._

_Me llevo todo lo que, que no cuidaste y..._

_Yo pa' ti no estoy._

_ººººº_

-Nunca va a perdonarme, Prongs. Lo peor es que no entiendo qué fue lo que le pareció tan grave de aquella noche.

-Ya cálmate, Padfoot- le decía su mejor amigo. –Ella va a perdonarte. Sólo tienes que darle tiempo... Se dará cuenta de que todo fue un mal entendido.

-¿Tiempo? ¿Que año y medio no ha sido suficiente? ¿No recuerdas que me devolvió todo lo que le había regalado?

-Sí. En una gran bolsa con una carta sólo para ti pegada sobre el nudo.

-Gracias por el apoyo moral, Wormtail- le reprochó James. –En fin...

-Esto es todo lo que una vez me diste- recitó Sirius de memoria (había leído tantas veces aquella carta, buscándole alguna explicación, que se la aprendió de memoria). –No te preocupes, me llevo todo lo que no quisiste ni supiste apreciar... no dejaré rastro de mí en esta escuela. Estoy feliz: me voy, no dejo asuntos pendientes contigo ni con nadie. Y, ya sabes, no me busques, no me escribas, no vayas, que no voy a recibir nada que provenga de ti. Faith.

-Tú tranquilo, Padfoot- le repitió James. –Ya nos encargaremos de que ella se vuelva a fijar en ti... Entonces, se dará cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

-Sólo tú sabes...

-¿Cuántos estás dispuesto a perder, Wormtail?

Así, mientras James y Peter discutían sobre cuánto iban a poner en juego, en otra habitación una chica planeaba su venganza frente a su pequeño espejo encerrado en un estuche dorado...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bien, eso fue todo por ahora. Tengan en cuenta que el capitulito es un toque más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, por lo que no sé para cuándo va a estar el capítulo dos. Espero que les haya gustado (y tener una colección de Reviews más grande de la que tengo en mi otra fic. Así que, por favor háganme saber qué opinan. ¿Por fa? ¿Sí?).

Esperando que la hayan disfrutado, se despide por ahora: _RubymoonFaith_.


	2. Dime que no

_A very special thank you for DemonDragonJ, who is a great Harry Potter fan... (and a quick reviewer for my IntentO). Once again I thank you for the little note you left in this little fic of mine, though you can't read in Spanish. This second chapter will be for you, when you get to learn how to read it. _

¡Hola a todos¡Hoy estoy muy feliz! (¡Chii¡Feliz, feliz, feliz..! como diría una de mis mejores amigas del colegio, que siempre solía andar feliz). ¡Y cómo no estarlo si sólo este primer capítulo ha tenido muchos más comentarios positivos que los dos primeros chaps de mi primera fic! (¡Qué alegría!).

Ok. Suficiente locura temporal. En fin... Comienzo contestando a sus reviews:

**Ariadna-creta:** Sí, ya Sara me había dicho que iba a recomendar mi fic nn. Es una historia sobre Sirius, porque de hecho lo primero que se me ocurrió fue este chap (y Sara me hizo prometer que lo iba a escribir). Después se me ocurrió la idea del primero y lo escribí (aunque luego Sara me andaba reclamando que Ruby tratara tan mal a su chiquito). Tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia de poner el nombre de la canción y el interprete de los song chaps (por cierto, el primero era basado en Pa' ti no estoy de Rosana). En cuanto a mi idea de llevar a Ruby a vivir a Argentina, es que no sabía donde llevarla a vivir (sinceramente, no se me había ocurrido traerla a vivir aquí). Entonces, me puse a revisar un libro viejo de Estudios Sociales en la parte de geografía y tomé el primer lugar que apareció. Lo de Sue es otra cosa... Lo que pasa es que ya me cuesta concebir un personaje que tenga ese nombre y no se vea así (es que tengo como tres personajes que se llaman Sue Lynn Anderson y son más conocidas como "la chica con más piercings de todo Frist Hill"- que por cierto, es una ciudad que me inventé y uso en casi todas mis historias; de hecho, tengo una caricatura de ella, dibujada por mi novio). Ah... Y yo también espero que se convierta en otro de tus fics favoritos.

**Sara Fénix Black:** ¡Hola amiga! Sí, ya sé que no quedaba mucho por decir, ya que todos los comentarios me los habías hecho en clase, pero me alegra que te haya gustado el chap (al final siempre termino cambiando algunos detallitos, pero son mínimos). Me alegra que te hayan caído tan bien esas dos chicas, porque fueron diseñadas precisamente para eso, para aplacar un poco el mal carácter y la falta de madurez en ciertos aspectos que le sobra a Ruby (aunque Sue tampoco es muy madura que digamos). Lo del bloqueo creo que quedó claro que ya se me pasó (excepto el de Marcada, por el que sigo sufriendo). También me parece muy bien que te guste mi repertorio de canciones y, de hecho, tienes suerte, porque, de un one-shot, pasó a ser un fic de tres capítulos y ahora ya va por más de seis. En cuanto a que Faith deje de ser tan tonta, va a estar un poco difícil, porque es medio cabezona la chiquita, pero pronto voy a dejar de hacer sufrir a tu chiquito (no te preocupes) y voy a empezar a hacer sufrir al mío (¡pobrecito¡bujú!).

**Aiosami:** Me alegra que te haya gustado este primer capítulo y gracias por lo de la redacción (la verdad es que me ayudó mucho la escuela, en donde trataban de fomentar mucho la creatividad y mi abuelita, que es filóloga y siempre nos está ayudando en cuestiones de estilo, porque la verdad es que si hubiera pasado toda la vida en la institución donde hice la secundaria, tal vez nunca hubiera descubierto a la escritora en mí) y lo de la trama (wow! No sabía que realmente llamara tanto la atención). De hecho, está centrada entre el 4 y el 5 curso, aunque tiene uno que otro flash-back hacia años anteriores. En cuanto al resto: no entendí qué fue lo que quisiste decir cuando dijiste que uso a un Sirius burlón (?). Y aquí está el siguiente capitulo, para que no comas ansias.

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi primer chap. Yo también pienso que Sirius es un personaje atrayente (aunque lo hayan asesinado tan sin gracia)... Tal vez es por la vida tan trágica que tiene (¡yo y mis benditas tragedias!) y porque ¡es tan lindo! (aunque insisto que mi favorito es Remus). En fin, espero que disfrutes este capítulo tanto como el anterior.

**Black Moon: **¡Wyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Gracias por el apoyo moral, hermanita. Siempre ayuda, aunque llegue un poco tarde... También tienes que seguir con la tuya (mientras yo armo una campaña para matar a Yosuko, por mala y por hacer sufrir tanto a _mi Remsie_ por la chiquilla...). Gracias. Disfrútalo.

Bien, ahora sí... Aquí está el capítulo dos (por si acaso, está basado en Dime que no, de Ricardo Arjona). Está un poco muuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo, para compensar la tardanza. ¡Disfrútenlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo:

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ruby... ¿No quieres visitar Hogsmeade conmigo? Me gustaría hablar contigo; arreglar algunos malos entendidos.

¿No entiendes lo que significa no?- le preguntó enojada. -No quiero que arregles nada. No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo y no voy a visitar Hogsmeade contigo- estornudó fuertemente. -Ahora, déjame en paz que no me siento bien y... si ves a Remus, dile que necesito hablar con él.

_°°°°°_

_Si me dices que sí, piénsalo dos veces_

_Puede que te convenga decirme que no_

_Si me dices que no, puede que te equivoques_

_Yo me daré a la tarea de que me digas que sí._

_°°°°°_

Entró en su habitación y su gesto de rabia se convirtió en una pronunciada sonrisa. Si no se equivocaba, su plan no tardaría mucho en hacer efecto... Sí, conocía a Sirius, no tardaría mucho en caer sin darse cuenta.

Estornudó de nuevo. Ese tal Malfoy también se las pagaría algún día por haberle causado ese horrible resfriado.

¿Cómo estuvo todo?

¡No sabes lo genial que fue, enana!- dijo ella, saltando felizmente hacia su cama y tomando el espejo. -¡Esto va a salir demasiado bien!

Sigue sin parecerme una buena idea- reclamó la niña, con un gesto de desaprobación. -Pero, ya que nunca me haces caso... Sólo te advierto que, por más que parezca que todo está bien, las cosas se pueden volver en tu contra en cualquier momento.

Ya lo sé. ¡Tú siempre arruinándome mis momentos felices!

Te lo he dicho cientos de veces: Mi deber es advertirte las cosas... Lo que quiero decir es que después te puedes arrepentir¿qué pasa si aún estás enamorada de él?

No lo estoy- dijo seriamente. -Fue el gran error de mi vida. Además- sonrió maliciosamente. -Conozco a mi ex: se empecina más es conseguir algo cuando esto se le niega... ¡Nada puede salir mal! Me conviene más decirle que no a todo lo que me pida y hacerlo sufrir de a poco que decirle que sí de una vez y desilusionarlo de golpe... Y no sería tan divertido. No, nada puede salir mal.

°°°

¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa chica?

No lo sé- respondió Sirius, tirándose de espaldas sobre su cama. -Lleva un par de días negándome todo lo que le pido. Pero voy a demostrarle que se equivoca. No voy a detenerme hasta que acepte hablar conmigo y solucionemos las cosas... Ya lo verá. Va a tener que aceptar.

_°°°°°_

_Si me dices que sí dejaré de soñar y me volveré un idiota_

_Mejor dime que no, y dame ese sí como un cuentagotas_

_Dime que no, pensando en un sí, y déjame lo otro a mí,_

_Que si se me pone fácil, el amor se hace frágil y uno para de soñar_

_Dime que no, y deja la puerta abierta._

_°°°°°_

°°°

Faith¿viste el aviso?- le preguntó Sue Lynn durante la cena. -Un club de chicos de diferentes casas (menos Slytherin, obviamente) está organizando un baile de disfraces al estilo medieval el próximo fin de semana para promover la unidad y la ayuda mutua entre los estudiantes y así reducir la cantidad de "casuales accidentes" que los hijos de muggles hemos sufrido en los últimos días... ¿Te apuntas?

No lo sé, Sue. No me he sentido muy bien últimamente, prefiero ver cómo sigo...

Lo estás inventando.

¡Claro que no! De aquí a una semana pueden pasar muchas cosas. Además, sabes cómo son esas cosas... no quiero tener que pasar toda la noche sola.

Eso es porque tú quieres, porque es obvio que Sirius te va a invitar.

Y yo voy a decirle que no.

Realmente no te entiendo, amiga. En fin... te veré ahí si cambias de opinión.

Sí, como sea. ¡Remsie!- gritó al ver al muchacho entrar. -¡Qué bueno que regresaste!

Hola, chicas. ¿Cómo han estado?

Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme- le dijo Sue. -Estoy tratando de convencer a nuestra amiga Faith de ir a la fiesta que están organizando para el próximo fin de semana.

¿No quieres ir?

Dice que tiene el leve presentimiento de que se va a enfermar para ese entonces- se rió Sue.

¡Hey¡Ya te dije que es cierto!- se levantó de su asiento. -Tengo que buscar algunas cosas en la biblioteca; creo que será mejor que vaya ahora, que todavía es temprano. ¡Nos vemos!

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Remus, apenas se fue Faith.

Está loca- respondió Sue. -No quiere ir a la fiesta porque "no va a tener pareja"... ¡Sólo ella sabe! Sólo porque, según ella, "no quiere volver a tener nada que ver con Sirius."

°°°

Se acercaba el día de la fiesta y ya Faith se había hecho a la idea de que se quedaría encerrada en la Torre Gryffindor toda aquella noche, aunque se estaba muriendo por ir a esa fiesta. Pero ir sola era una idea que no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades... Menos aún ir con Sirius, si no quería arruinar sus planes... Además, era obvio que ya para esas alturas él tuviera una pareja.

Sin embargo, el destino le deparaba algo muy diferente.

¿Estás plenamente seguro de que ella aún no tiene pareja para el baile, Moony?- preguntó Sirius en clase de Pociones.

Ella... dijo que no irá al baile.

¿No ir�?- repitió con un gesto de incredulidad. -¡Eso es imposible¡Ella nunca se perdería una fiesta¡Ni aunque se estuviera muriendo!

¡Si no hace silencio en este momento, le quitaré 20 puntos a Gryffindor, señor Black!- gruñó el profesor desde el otro extremo de la clase.

Como sea...- dijo, bajando gradualmente el tono de su voz. -¿Cómo que no ir�?

Eso es lo que le ha dicho a todo el mundo... Su mejor amiga¿la recuerdas: Sue, la chica de Ravenclaw, lleva toda la semana tratando de convencerla de que...

¿Remus?- le preguntó Peter, quien era su compañero de trabajo en Pociones. -¿Agregaste los colmillos de serpiente triturados?

Claro, hace un rato.

Bien, entonces creo que ya está lista.

Ahora, quiero que prueben a ver si su Poción funciona- dijo el profesor, y fue revisando grupo por grupo. -¡Excelente trabajo el de los señores Snape y Malfoy¡Muy buen trabajo el de las señoritas Streak y Leeuwen, aunque podría mejorar un poco!- se acercó a Remus y Peter. -¡Vaya, vaya! Tuvimos problemas de nuevo... Cálculo inexacto en la medida y trituración de los colmillos de serpiente. ¿Quién lo hizo?

Remus levantó la mano tímidamente.

Debí suponerlo. Si hubiera pasado en la clase la mitad del tiempo que estuvo hablando, habría sabido cómo hacer las cosas bien, señor Lupin. Se quedará después de clases hasta que aprenda a hacer una poción decente y agradezca que esta vez no le quitaré puntos a Gryffindor- volvió al frente de la clase. -El resto puede retirarse... Excepto usted, señorita Streak. Supongo que no le molestará ayudar a Lupin con su trabajo.

Claro que no.

¿Cómo es que tienes tanta suerte, Moony?- le preguntó Sirius antes de abandonar la clase. -En fin... convéncela de que vaya al baile... Yo me encargaré del resto.

¡Remsie¡Es el colmo!- lo reprendió la chica. -¡Tú siempre eres el que me ayuda a mí a estudiar!

No soy muy bueno en Pociones. Creí que lo recordarías, Faith.

Bien, no te preocupes que aquí estoy yo para enseñarte cómo se hace una "poción decente"- dijo, imitando la voz grave del profesor, al tiempo que sonreía ampliamente.

Remus devolvió la sonrisa. ¿Sería ese el momento que había estado esperando?

¿Faith?

¿Sí?

No... Se lo había prometido a Sirius...

¿Sigues pensando no ir al baile?

Es un hecho. No iré...

Pero... si tú siempre has sido la primera en decir que sí cuando alguien dice baile, fiesta, o algún término que se le parezca.

¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamó, fingiendo indignación. -Sue es la primera.

Sabes a lo que me refiero... Ya no puedes poner aquel resfrío como excusa, porque se te pasó dos días más tarde.

No quiero ir sola.

¿Quién dijo que tienes que ir sola?- preguntó él. -Sirius aún sigue interesado en ir contigo.

¡Oh, por favor no empieces, Remsie!- exclamó ella. -Te pedí que no trataras de arreglar las cosas...

Además¿desde cuando llegar sola a un baile ha sido un obstáculo para que lo disfrutes? Si mal no recuerdo, hace un par de años, fuiste sola a una fiesta y no veo que haya sido tan malo.

Ella sonrió.

¿Ya tienes pareja?

Aún no, pero ya tengo una idea de a quién voy a invitar... Sólo espero que acepte.

Claro que aceptar�¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?- empezó a alistar los instrumentos para preparar la poción. -Creo que será mejor que empecemos con esto, si no queremos pasar toda la tarde aquí.

¿Y la señorita curiosa no va a preguntar quién es la chica?

No- sonrió maliciosamente. -Prefiero descubrirlo por mí misma.

Entonces... ¿irás?

Ella asintió.

Me convenciste, pero no se lo digas a nadie: no quiero a tu amigo tras de mí, pidiéndome que vaya al baile con él.

Ambos permanecieron gran parte de la tarde trabajando en aquella poción hasta que quedó perfecta ("¡Ni Snape la habría hecho mejor!" bromeó ella.). Entonces, pudieron ir a reunirse con sus amigos...

¿Y¿La convenciste?

Va a ir al baile.

¡Genial! Hablaré con ella de una vez por todas esta noche.

Ten cuidado, Sirius... Dijo que se va a negar.

No esta vez- dijo Sirius muy confiado.

°°°

Faith regresó muy cansada a la sala común después de la cena. Sin embargo, no subió inmediatamente a su habitación porque alguien la detuvo.

Necesito hablar contigo.

Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo. Estoy cansada; me voy a dormir...-empezó a alejarse.

Tampoco es para que te pongas tan violenta- dijo él, interponiéndose en su camino. -Sólo quiero saber si quieres ir al baile conmigo.

No- contestó ella, recalcando la obviedad de su respuesta.

¿Se podría saber por qué?

Porque no voy a ir al baile.

No puedes engañarme, Ruby- se acercaba cada vez más, con sus ojos fijos en los de ella. Faith sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda: no esa mirada. No de nuevo. -Vas a ir, lo sé... y también sé que aún no tienes con quién ir. Ve conmigo, por favor.

Ella se estremeció ligeramente. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no cuando lo tenía así, tan cerca y mirándola directamente a los ojos?

Yo... no.

Pero¿por qué?- la tomó por la cintura con un brazo.

No te acerques tanto, por favor- dijo con voz muy baja, pero él la atrajo hacia sí. -¡Aléjate de mí!- lo empujó lo más lejos que pudo.

Bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, no te lo pediré más. Buenas noches- se fue.

"Por fin me deshice de él" pensó ella, mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones. "Entonces¿por qué no me siento bien de que haya sucedido?"

Mientras tanto, Sirius le contaba a sus amigos sobre lo sucedido.

¿Qué¿Qué le pasa a esa chica¿Está loca?- preguntó James, indignado.

Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado, que se iba a negar...

Pero... ¿cómo pudo?- se preguntaba Sirius, al tiempo que se paseaba por la habitación. -Nunca nadie se había negado a esa táctica, ni siquiera ella...

Creo habérselos dicho una vez: se desilusionó completamente... nada la hará cambiar de opinión.

Pero ella...

Creo que esta vez Wormtail tiene un punto a su favor- admitió James. -Ya deja a esa chica a un lado y no te mortifiques más por ella, que no vale la pena... Vamos a demostrarle que no te importa y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que en el baile.

¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Voy a demostrarle que no me importa lo que me haya hecho y que no me voy a morir por ella... Y ya sé cómo hacerlo.

°°°

Oye, Sirius... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- le preguntó Remus el día antes del baile. -Mira que no sería justo...

No sería justo que yo me vaya a arruinar la noche de mañana sólo porque a la chiquilla se le ocurra que no quiere ir conmigo. Además, si su amiga aún no tiene pareja...

La verdad es que no me parece justo que metas a Sue en esto cuando ella no tiene nada que ver... Además¿no sentirías lo mismo si Faith fuera con alguien más?

Que haga lo que quiera.

¿Seguro?

Por supuesto. ¡Pobre del idiota al que ella le diga que sí!

¿Y si ese pobre idiota es uno de tus amigos?

¿A dónde quieres llegar, Moony?

Yo... quiero invitar a Faith al baile. Pero, si eso te molesta, yo...- hablaba muy en serio, sin embargo, pareció como que Sirius lo tomó como otro de los retos de Remus para probar su reacción.

Para nada- contestó Sirius simplemente. -Supongo que el hecho de que aquella chiquilla agraciada de Hufflepufff ya tuviera pareja limitó un poco tus opciones. Me parece que ya eso es estar desesperado, pero, en fin: buena suerte con la fiera.

Sirius, hablo en serio.

Y yo también. Tú tranquilo, Moony. Ve con ella; no me molesta.

°°°

_"¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?"_

Faith releyó por tercera vez el pequeño mensaje que su mejor amigo le había hecho llegar en clase de Historia de la Magia; luego lo miró fijamente.

¿Sería alguna especie de plan suyo para hacerla ir con Sirius?

No. Una cosa era que Remus siempre estuviera intentando arreglarle la vida a todo el mundo y otra muy diferente que la invitara al baile faltando sólo un día para la fecha. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa...

_"Y... ¿la chica a la que ibas a invitar?"_

_"Irá con su novio."_

_"¡Ay, mi chiquito! Lo siento mucho por ti. Disculpa la pregunta tan directa."_

_"No importa. Pensé que, como al final habías decidido ir sola, tal vez cambiaras de opinión y quisieras ir con tu mejor amigo."_

_"Me encantaría"_

_"¿En serio?"_

_"Claro. Te veré en la sala común mañana a las siete en punto."_

°°°

¿Puedo hablar contigo?

¿Conmigo?

Sue Lynn no podía creerlo. ¡Sirius Black quería hablar con ella! Si ni aún cuando salía con Faith le había dicho más que hola.

Claro. ¿Puedo...?

¡Claro! Siéntate- dijo, abriéndole un poco de espacio entre todos los libros que cubrían la banca en la que estaba sentada. -¿Qué sucede?

Me preguntaba si quisieras ir al baile conmigo... Digo, si aún no tienes con quién ir...

Aún no- contestó ella, volviendo a abrir uno de sus libros. -¿Entonces Faith se negó de nuevo?

¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

No soy tonta, Sirius. Ella fue la única razón por la que te quedaste sin pareja hasta ahora, habiendo tantas otras chicas que se estaban muriendo porque las invitaras- se rió. -Ahora que ya te hartaste de oírla negarse, te vuelves hacia su mejor amiga, aprovechando que aún no tiene pareja.

¿Hablaste con Remus?

No es necesario hablar con él para darse cuenta de las cosas... Es demasiado obvio- se levantó, tomó sus libros y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa. -Te espero en la puerta del gran comedor mañana a las siete en punto. Si no estás ahí para entonces, entraré sola.

°°°

Sue... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Claro, Remus. Ven, siéntate.

Gracias- contestó él, tomando asiento. -Supongo que ya debes haber hablado con Sirius...

Así es. Iré al baile con él.

Ya veo. Debes saber que él...

Sé por qué lo hizo- interrumpió ella. -Es demasiado obvio, no tienes por qué explicármelo.

Entonces¿por qué..?

Porque tengo un plan... y necesitaré de tu ayuda para llevarlo a cabo. Irás con Faith¿cierto?

¿Ella..?

No he hablado con ella, si eso es a lo que te refieres- empezó a jugar a ponerse y quitarse una de las argollas que colgaban de su oreja izquierda. -Pero llevabas un buen tiempo maquinándolo; me di cuenta... En el tiempo que ella ha estado aquí, desde que entró a la escuela, te he visto retraerte cientos de veces ante la idea de pedirle que salga contigo.

¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?- se rió él.

Llámalo intuición, si quieres, o tal vez "un ojo interno bastante desarrollado", pero lo he notado...- hizo una breve pausa. -Ahora¿vas a ayudarme o no?

¿Qué tienes en mente?

Pues... Creo que ya los dos estamos hartos de esta situación: yo estoy harta de que mi amiga sea tan cerrada y se niegue a entrar en razón y supongo que tú ya estás harto de oír a Sirius preguntar por qué ella lo trata así. Así que creo que ya es hora de que arreglen las cosas de una vez por todas... Aunque eso signifique que los dos perdamos las oportunidades que esperamos- suspiró. -Lealtad ante todo... ¿Qué opinas?

Que todavía no sé de dónde sacaste la absurda idea de que yo pueda estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga- volvió a reírse. -Cuenta conmigo.

"Aunque después me arrepienta de haberte hecho caso, tienes razón: lealtad ante todo."

Así, Remus y Sue Lynn se convirtieron en cómplices de un plan que daría inicio la noche siguiente y se prolongaría hasta que fuera necesario.

°°°

¡Por fin Viernes! Durante todo el día no se había hecho más que hablar del baile y los preparativos y, ahora que anochecía, cientos de chicos y chicas se preparaban para aquella fiesta por la que llevaban una semana completa esperando.

Especialmente dos personas estaban esforzándose más que cualquiera por verse mejor que nunca esa noche.

¡Te ves bien!- repetían por enésima vez James y la niña del espejo.

Eso ya lo sé- respondieron Sirius y Faith, separándose del espejo por un momento. -Pero bien no es suficiente. Tiene que verme y arrepentirse...

Definitivamente, lo hará- dijo James para calmar un poco a su mejor amigo. -Pero si llegas tarde, arruinarás la oportunidad de que te vea llegar con su amiga.

Faith, ya deja de arreglarte tanto que puedes acabar causando el efecto contrario al que esperas... Además, faltan cinco minutos. No querrás dejar a Remus esperando.

Tienes razón- respondió Sirius, terminando de acomodarse el pelo. -Esta noche será genial- se dirigió a la puerta. -¿Seguro que me veo bien?

Son cinco minutos- contestó Faith, dándole los últimos retoques a su maquillaje y peinado. -Puedo bajar faltando un minuto que llegaría a tiempo- por fin se separó del espejo. -Bien, creo que ya estoy lista. ¿Segura que me veo bien?

¡Por supuesto!- respondieron los dos consejeros. -Ahora, ve y no hagas esperar más.

Los dos empezaron a bajar hacia la sala común, cuando Faith recordó que había olvidado los pendientes y el anillo que su madre le había enviado, así que regresó por ellos y llegó a la sala común cuando se estaba cerrando la puerta del retrato. La sala común estaba casi vacía, pero Remus aún no estaba ahí, así que se acercó a su acostumbrada ventana y se dispuso a esperarlo.

Remus, por su parte, bajaba las escaleras preguntándose por qué había dejado que Sirius acaparara el baño por media hora, haciendo que se retrasara unos diez minutos... Faith ya debería estarlo esperando, y aunque supiera esperar, no era de las que tuviera la paciencia suficiente para esperar más de quince minutos.

Se detuvo al pie de la escalera... Ahí estaba ella, frente a aquella ventana donde tantas veces la había visto antes... pero esta noche era especial.

Ella se volvió hacia la escalera... ¡Se veía más hermosa que nunca: Había cambiado su usual cabello lacio por un conjunto de bucles perfectamente formados, los cuales había recogido en una media cola y cuyos high-lights cereza brillaban de una manera especial, mientras caían sobre su espalda. Y la forma en que se había maquillado... ¡Perfecta! Le daba cierta expresividad extra a su rostro, especialmente a aquel par de vivaces ojos plateados... ¡Y qué decir del vestido que llevaba puesto! Vestido largo, de enagua amplia, de seda color rojo sangre que no disimulaba su figura perfecta...

¡Remsie!- dijo ella, acercándose a él y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Por fin llegas.

Lo siento. Yo...

No te preocupes. Debo suponer que cierto ex novio mío acaparó el baño y el espejo por alrededor de dos horas- se rió. –Hay cosas que nunca cambian- tornó a examinar el atuendo de su amigo. –Se ve usted muy bien, señor Almirante...

No más que usted, mi lady.

Va a hacer que me sonroje, joven- volvió a reír. -¿Nos vamos?- le tendió la mano.

Él tomó su mano y así salieron rumbo al gran comedor, donde la fiesta había comenzado unos minutos antes.

El comedor estaba decorado como aquellos grandes salones en los cuales se daban los magníficos bailes que sólo se veían en las películas. Si no tuviera que entrar en ese salón todos los días, habría pensado que no se trataba de la misma habitación: las cuatro mesas habían sido retiradas y se abría ante ellos una enorme pista de baile, al final de la cual un pequeño grupo tocaba música acorde con la ocasión.

Entonces, pudo verlo: aquel par de ojos azules que brillaban de una manera especial esa noche... También la había notado, lo sabía, aunque se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación con... ¿Sue?

Sí, aquella chica con pinta de guerrera, de ropajes café con negro, ojos achinados y un único par de grandes aretes de madera no era otra más que su mejor amiga.

Sintió cómo su sangre comenzaba a hervir de la cólera, pero recapacitó: no podía enojarse con Sue sólo por eso, sería sumamente estúpido. Además, era obvio que Sirius lo había hecho a propósito para hacerla enojar... y no iba a darle ese gusto. Sí... Sue no tenía nada que ver con eso... Ella sólo hizo lo que cualquiera habría hecho en su lugar. Si el chico más guapo de la escuela, que te gusta desde la primera vez que lo viste, te invita a un baile, sería un tanto estúpido no ir con él. Además, ella ya le había dicho que ya no le importaba...

Apartó la mirada de aquel punto y volvió a fijarla en su acompañante. Había algo diferente en él aquella noche; no sabía lo que era, pero había algo... ¡Se veía tan adorable en ese traje! Llevaba un pequeño sombrero color verde que hacía resaltar más su cara de aspecto tímido y enfermizo. También llevaba una camisa blanca y, por encima, un chaleco del mismo color que el sombrero. Sin olvidar sus pantalones cafés, los cuales le quedaban un poco grandes y sus zapatos del mismo color. ¡Definitivamente adorable! No pensaba arruinarle la noche viéndose de mal humor. No se lo merecía, después de todo, era su mejor amigo...

¿Bailamos?

Claro.

Mientras Remus y Faith bailaban, Sue Lynn hacía de las suyas...

Parece que ni siquiera le importó.

Eso es lo que tú crees- le dijo Sirius muy confiado. -¿No la viste¿La cara que puso?

¿Qué cara?- rió ella. –A lo mejor ni siquiera nos vio. ¿Sabes qué¿Por qué mejor no te diviertes un poco y dejas de esperar que ella te note? Porque, si no lo hizo ahora, es obvio que no lo hará.

Como sea- la tomó de la mano. -¿Bailamos?

¡Hasta que por fin! Creí que nunca lo dirías.

Durante el transcurso de la pieza, ingresó al salón un muy altivo James Potter, vestido como uno de los nobles de la Corte, con una chica que, por su cara de "no creo en nadie", parecía ser una de las tantas chicas del club de fans elegida al azar. Entonces, pasó frente a sus ojos la chica más hermosa que había visto pasar por Hogwarts: una despampanante pelirroja de ojos verdes, vestida toda de terciopelo verde oscuro y peinada con un par de pequeñas trenzas que se unían en el centro de su cabeza y caían graciosamente sobre el resto de su cabello largo hasta los hombros... ¿De dónde había salido? Le parecía haberla visto antes, pero no recordaba cuándo ni dónde.

Pensó en preguntarle a Sirius, pero no... No la recordaría. Si había algo para lo que ninguno de los dos era bueno era para recordar nombres. Sin embargo, en ese momento vio pasar a la única persona que podía responder a su pregunta...

Oye, Moony- detuvo a su amigo mientras él y Faith salían de la pista de baile. –Ya que tú sabes los nombres de la mitad de la escuela, tal vez puedas decirme algo sobre la pelirroja que se encuentra cerca de la mesa principal.

¿Me vas a decir que no la recuerdas?- preguntó su amigo, mirándolo con incredulidad. –Lily Evans. Es una Gryffindor... Me extraña que no la recuerdes porque está con nosotros en todas las clases... Una chica muy inteligente, muy agradable (de vez en cuando), muy sería... que ha arruinado varias de tus mejores bromas.

Ah... esa- volvió a mirar a la chica y luego preguntó incrédulamente a su amigo. -¿Seguro que son la misma persona?

Por supuesto.

Bien. No importa- continuó James, con una sonrisa prepotente. –Eso nunca ha sido un obstáculo. Esa chica tendrá el placer de descubrir qué tan encantador puedo llegar a ser- dijo más para sí que otra cosa.

°°°

"¿En dónde te metiste, Remus?" se preguntaba Faith, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su mejor amigo por todo el salón. "Hace ya más de quince minutos que me dijiste que te esperara aquí, que volverías en un minuto."

Y era cierto... Llevaban un buen rato disfrutando de la fiesta cuando Remus la dejó ahí sentada, esperando a que regresara y desapareció de la faz de la Tierra.

Disculpe, señorita- una voz ya conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos. –Me preguntaba si le gustaría bailar conmigo.

Ella fijó la mirada en la de quien le hablaba. Había tenido razón: aquel par de ojos azules brillaba de una manera especial esa noche... y Sirius se veía mejor que nunca... si eso era posible. Llevaba un traje de caballero antiguo de color negro, con el que contrastaba de manera especial el brillo de sus ojos. Era un traje muy sobrio, y Sirius se veía totalmente cómodo en él. Se notaba que se había esmerado esa noche en arreglarse. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta baja, pero dos cortos mechones caían sobre su rostro con gran naturalidad. En ese momento sonreía, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar que tras su rostro de seguridad escondía un poco de nerviosismo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero trató de permanecer fría.

Espero a alguien... ¿Usted no?

También- contestó él. –Pero como ninguno de los dos aparece, no veo que haya inconveniente en sacar a bailar a una señorita que se ve tan sola. ¿Aceptaría bailar con este humilde caballero?

Lo de humilde lo pongo en duda. Pero no veo por qué no...

¿En serio?

¿Mentiría? Además, sólo es un baile.

Él tomó su mano y la guió hacia la pista de baile. En ese momento comenzaba una nueva canción: una pieza que empezaba con una acelerada melodía de flauta dulce, unida a un ligero sonido de percusión que aumentaba y al que se agregaban cada vez más instrumentos conforme avanzaba la canción. Una melodía que permitía acelerados y estilizados movimientos, cada vez más rápidos conforme se agregaban más instrumentos a la pieza... Movimientos que sólo la pareja que se había convertido en el centro de atención parecía saber a la perfección.

Ya casi había olvidado lo buen bailarín que eres- le confesó ella mientras bailaban.

¿Crees que dejaría que lo olvidaras?- contestó él con una sonrisa.

Si te vas a poner arrogante, será mejor que dejemos las cosas así.

Está bien, está bien.

Mientras tanto, desde afuera, un par de personas observaba todo lo que sucedía en el gran comedor:

¿Ves? Te dije que funcionaría.

No lo sé, Sue. Me parece que estás siendo demasiado optimista: un par de canciones no arreglan año y medio de rencores...

No, pero sirven para aclarar algunas cosas. No hay un remedio milagroso para solucionar eso, Remsie, sólo unas cuantas conversaciones, mucho tiempo y muchísima más ayuda. Esto es sólo el principio- respondió ella. –Y mientras tanto, nos limitamos a observar de lejos y disfrutar de lo que vamos logrando: si algo ha de suceder, ya sucederá. Ese es el trabajo del amigo- volvió a perder su mirada en lo que sucedía en el baile y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Remus. –Si algo ha de suceder, ya sucederá.

Adentro (n/a: sorry que los tenga de adentro para afuera, pero no me gusta tener a los personajes perdidos por mucho tiempo), cierta chica del club de fans no había tenido gusto en toda la noche, pues hacía unas horas había notado que su pareja estaba físicamente con ella, pero su mirada (y seguramente sus pensamientos también) se perdía en diferentes rincones de la habitación, siempre siguiendo a esa otra chica.

Jamsie-Pooh¿qué sucede? No has estado aquí en toda la noche.

Tienes razón- le contestó él. –Tengo algo muy importante que hacer. ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a Peter mientras yo regreso?- dijo, separándose de ella.

Pero...

Regreso en un minuto. Adiós.

Se fue.

Sin más explicaciones, dejó a su pareja sola y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pelirroja de quien no había apartado los ojos en toda la noche.

Buenas noches- le dijo, poniéndose frente a ella.

Ah, sí... Hola- dijo ella despectivamente, como si se hubiera topado con la persona que menos quería ver.

¿Quieres bailar?

Estoy ocupada, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Pero, es sólo un baile. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría tomar?

Demasiado. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer- comenzó a alejarse rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

¡Hey, espera!- le gritó, pero la chica no se detuvo; salió del salón, segundos después de la chica del vestido color sangre que había estado bailando con su mejor amigo. -¿Yo qué hice?- se preguntó en voz baja.

¿Qué le pasa a las mujeres hoy?- le preguntó la inconfundible voz de Sirius.

_-Flash Back-_

Oye, Ruby- le preguntó, después de unos minutos de bailar en silencio. -¿Tú crees que alguna vez vas a perdonarme lo que sea que te haya hecho? Me gustaría que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes... si es que no fue tan grave.

No sé- contestó ella, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. –Tal vez...

Ya veo- había cierto dejo de satisfacción en su voz, a pesar de la respuesta incierta.

La música comenzaba a aumentar de velocidad, lo que volvía los movimientos cada vez más complicados. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo. Se movían como por inercia, ya que realmente ninguno de los dos le estaba poniendo atención a la melodía desde hacía un buen rato.

Tres vertiginosos giros sobre sí misma, al tiempo que se desplazaban hacia el centro de la pista... Una peligrosa separación que, si él no hubiera sabido sujetar su mano con firmeza (ya que sólo podía tomar una de sus manos), lo más probable es que la hubiera soltado y ella se hubiera llevado un fuete golpe contra una pared... Luego, ella se enrollaba en los brazos que se mantenían unidos (el derecho de él y el izquierdo de ella), quedando así su espalda apoyada contra el pecho de él en la nota final de la canción.

Y... ¿volverías conmigo?- preguntó sin soltarla, aunque la canción ya había terminado.

Ella respiraba con dificultad, alzando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, debatiéndose entre qué respuesta darle:

"¡Por supuesto!... ¡Claro!... ¡Obviamente!... No sé... Tal vez... Me gustaría..."

¡No!- gritó, separándose de él y corriendo hacia la puerta.

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

_-¿QUE HIZO QUÉ?_- preguntó James impresionado. -¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa chica?

Quiere jugar- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa un tanto extraña en él (no era su habitual sonrisa). –Quiere hacerme las cosas difíciles (porque es obvio que lo está pensando mucho)... Quiere que siga pensando en ella.

_°°°°°_

_Dime que no  
y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,  
planeando una estrategia para un sí.  
Dime que no  
y lánzame un sí camuflageado,  
clávame una duda  
y me quedaré a tu lado_

_°°°°°_

°°°

"Es extraño... no me dejó ni hablar. ¡Ninguna chica ha hecho nada parecido¡Yo soy el que hace eso!"

Planeta Tierra llamado a James Potter... Prongs¿me escuchas?- le preguntó Sirius a la salida de clase de Transfiguración, pero no recibió respuesta; así que le pasó la mano frente a los ojos, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

Ah... ¿Me hablaban?

Hace horas... pero has pasado todo el día como en otro mundo. ¿Qué pasa?

Eso es lo que pasa- dijo, señalando con la mirada a la chica pelirroja que acababa de pasar junto a ellos, sin ponerles atención.

¿Eso?- repitieron sus tres amigos.

Bien, ahora sí creo que estás enfermo, Prongs- continuó Sirius. -¡Es la misma chica que lleva todo el año arruinando tus mejores bromas!

Nadie es perfecto. Además, yo no hablaría de ser tú. Mira que ya van incontables veces que aquella chiquilla te deja con la palabra en la boca.

No compares. Ella nunca se ha metido con una de nuestras bromas. Además, tienes razón: nadie es perfecto, pero esa chica tiene serios problemas.

¿Como que nunca aceptaría tener una cita contigo?- agregó Peter.

Eso lo veremos- aseguró James. –Tengo una idea.

Mientras tanto, Remus y Sirius se adelantaron un poco, continuando la conversación que estaban teniendo en clase.

¡Claro que no!

Padfoot, es demasiado obvio. Que Prongs ha estado actuando extraño todo el día, todo el mundo lo ha notado. Pero, no puedes negarme que tú tampoco estás igual que siempre.

En parte tienes razón, Moony... Justo cuando estaba pensando dejarla de lado, vuelve a despertar mi interés con un baile, un "tal vez" y un "no" demasiado pensado. ¿Será que aún queda algo, que ella en realidad no quiere hacer lo que está haciendo?

¿Quién sabe? Eso es algo que sólo ella puede responder.

Lo sé. Pero ahora me tiene intrigado... No sé que estará pasando por su cabeza.

Aquel "no" se repetía cientos de veces en su cabeza, así como el extenso minuto de silencio que hubo entre su pregunta y aquella respuesta... Ciertamente lo había pensado mucho como para decir que estaba plenamente segura de no querer nada con él.

Y mientras no tenga la certeza de que realmente no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo, seguiré intentando que al menos me perdone.

°°°°°

_Si me dices que sí se fugará lo incierto,  
y esa cosquilla en la panza cuando estas por venir.  
Si me dices que no seguiré conquistando,  
descubriéndote cosas que ni tú te conoces_

°°°°°

°°°

Faith¿realmente estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- le preguntaba la niña del espejo. –Mira que ya van casi dos meses... Podrías echarlo todo a perder. Una vez que hagas esto no habrá marcha atrás.

Eso ya lo sé, enana- respondió Faith. –Pero ya va siendo hora de que el plan se consume y Sirius Black sienta lo que yo sentí cuando se burló de mí.

Está bien- prosiguió la niña, encogiéndose de hombros. –Sólo piensa dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Ya lo he pensado. Ahora me voy. No querrás que llegue tarde a clases.

Salió de la habitación con prisa, con aquella hoja mal doblada guardada en medio de dos de sus libros y con la esperanza de encontrarse con Sirius en la escalera principal. Estaría ahí, lo sabía. Su club de fans siempre lo detenía en la escalera principal antes del desayuno.

Corrió hacia abajo, esperando ver aquella escena ya tan conocida de aquellos cuatro muchachos (dos de ellos, especialmente) rodeados por embelesadas chicas de diferentes casas (excepto Slytherin). Era el momento que había estado esperando... Continuó corriendo hasta que...

Oops, lo siento- dijo, después de chocar fuertemente con él, hasta el punto que sus libros cayeron. –Ah, eras tú... Entonces retiro lo dicho.

Recogió sus cosas rápidamente, cerciorándose de que la hoja hubiera quedado en el suelo, lista para que él la encontrara, y siguió su camino hacia el gran comedor.

¡Oye, Ruby!- le gritó él desde la escalera, con el papel en la mano, pero fingió no escucharlo. -¿Y esto?- abrió la nota y leyó:

"_Te espero a la hora del almuerzo en el pasillo del tercer piso. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Rubymoon-Faith."_

°°°

Sirius pasó toda la mañana sumamente nervioso, a la expectativa de lo que pasaría durante la hora de almuerzo. Sabía que ella no le adelantaría nada, que no iba a hablar hasta el momento que lo tuviera frente a frente en el pasillo del tercer piso... Ya sólo faltaban segundos... Unos cuantos segundos y tal vez el curso de las cosas volvería a cambiar...

¡Oye, Padfoot!- le dijo su mejor amigo, al ver que no había salido de la clase. -¿Vienes?

Ahora no, Prongs- contestó él, mientras se levantaba. –Tengo algo importante que hacer antes. ¡Después los alcanzo!- y salió corriendo al lugar donde lo habían citado.

El pasillo del tercer piso... ¿No había sido ahí donde tantas veces la había visto sentada, componiendo alguna canción?... Seguramente.

Ahí estaba. Ya la había escuchado tarareando la melodía de aquella canción... Su canción. Recordaría esa melodía donde fuera desde que se la cantó el día que comenzaron.

Sin embargo, lo que vio al dar la vuelta en la esquina que lo llevaría a su destino hizo que su sangre comenzara a hervir de cólera.

Ahí estaba ella, sí. Pero no estaba sola... Sentado en el otro extremo del pasillo, mirándola con cara de idiota, estaba el tal Amos Diggory.

¡No podía creerlo! Aquella era _su_ canción... la que había prometido que sería sólo de ellos dos y que no compartiría con nadie más. Y ahora estaba ahí, de pie, cantándola para aquel insoportable.

Había escuchado que eras buena, pero no imaginaba que fuera para tanto- le dijo su espectador, al terminar la canción. -¡Eres genial!

Gracias- respondió ella.

Sabía que Sirius llegaría en cualquier momento y, aunque no había estado entre sus planes, la aparición de aquel muchacho de Hufflepuff podría serle de mucha utilidad. Entonces sintió que estaba cerca (reconocería esa presencia donde fuera, siempre la hacía sentir algo extraño), pero no lo suficiente... Tal vez se había detenido al verlos.

Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior... ¿Qué pasaría si...?

Ayuda mucho escuchar eso después de un par de años de no haber cantado para nadie- dijo con una gran sonrisa. –Muchas gracias- se acercó al muchacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Un fuerte estruendo llenó el pasillo en ese momento. Ambos se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía el sonido para ver qué había sucedido, pero ella ya lo sabía... Sirius; tuvo que ser él. Tal vez en un arranque de furia había agarrado una de las armaduras a golpes y patadas... ¡Cuánto disfrutaría verlo así! Sí, sería muy divertido ver aquella expresión de furia e indignación, justo como había quedado la suya después de ver destruido el sueño de toda su vida.

Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta en la esquina, se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que la miraban desde el suelo con una profunda tristeza y decepción. La sonrisa en sus labios desapareció inmediatamente... Eso no era lo que ella esperaba. Ella quería verlo enojado y burlarse de sus berrinches de niño pequeño. De alguna forma, la profundidad de aquella mirada le dijo lo que tanto había temido... No podía soportar verlo así.

Él se levantó inmediatamente y salió del corredor lo más rápido que pudo, sin decir palabra ni pensar siquiera en rejuntar las partes que habían caído de la armadura contra la cual había chocado.

_-Flash Back- _

Y... ¿qué opinas?- preguntó ella al terminar la canción.

Siempre me sorprendes- respondió él, mientras se levantaba de donde había estado sentado. -¿Hiciste eso en una hora?

Media hora, de hecho... Aunque aún tengo que perfeccionarla.

¿Perfeccionarla? Pero¿qué más podrías hacerle? Así está genial.

Ya que te gusta tanto, es tuya... Cada vez que la cante diré que va dedicada a ti.

Por qué mejor no dices "a nosotros". Es perfecta para que sea nuestra canción.

¿En serio crees eso?- preguntó ella en una súbita explosión de alegría. –Muchas gracias- se acercó a él y besó tiernamente sus labios.

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

°°°

¿Una carta más, Lily?- preguntó Alexandra, una de sus compañeras de cuarto cuando regresaron de clases y encontraron una carta colocada sobre la cama de Lily. -¡Vamos! Ábrela a ver qué dice esta vez.

La pelirroja abrió el sobre con cierta emoción. Llevaba casi un mes de estar recibiendo esas cartas... Una vez abierto leyó en voz alta:

_Mi querida Lily:_

_¡Por fin viernes de nuevo! Y mientras lees esto, aquí estoy yo, como todos los viernes, imaginando cómo lees esta carta después de tu clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y con la incertidumbre de qué pensarás de mí... además del "¿cómo demonios te conozco tanto?" que ya tantas veces te he oído comentar._

_Es divertido que no sepas que el interés se demuestra cuando uno hace cualquier cosa (y créeme cuando digo cualquier cosa) por conocer todo acerca de esa persona._

_Así que aquí voy: busca dentro de tu baúl y encontrarás un pequeño regalo para ti._

Ahí terminaba la carta. Como era costumbre, no había una firma; ni un solo indicio de quién pudo haberla enviado.

Acto seguido, la chica abrió su baúl y encontró un girasol atado a un paquete de sus dulces muggle favoritos. Al abrir el paquete, se dio cuenta de que la bolsa solo contenía dulces de cereza, fresa y mora (sus favoritos), mientras que todos los de mora azul y lima habían sido removidos (no era que no le gustaran, simplemente no eran los que mejor sabían; no eran tan dulces).

¿Cómo puede conocerme tanto?- preguntó. -¡No puedo creerlo!

¿Quién crees que sea?- preguntó otra de sus compañeras.

Mi mejor opción es James Potter- respondió Alexandra, pero Lily la miró con un gesto de disgusto. -¡No es mi culpa¿Quién más ha estado pidiéndote una cita desesperadamente durante el último mes?

¡Qué ideas más descabelladas se te ocurren, Alex!- respondió la pelirroja. –A ese chiquillo inmaduro no le importa nadie más que él mismo... ¿Por qué se empeñaría tanto en conocerme? Es obvio que se cansaría rápido... Él no es de los que investigan todo sobre una chica para conquistarla. Se cree lo suficientemente encantador como para necesitar de eso. No lo haría por más desesperado que estuviera.

Entonces¿quién sería?

°°°°°

_Dime que no  
y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,  
planeando una estrategia para un sí.  
Dime que no  
y lánzame un si camuflageado,  
clávame una duda  
y me quedaré a tu lado._

_°°°°°_

Te dije que tenía un plan – le aseguró James a Peter. –Y está dando perfectos resultados. ¡Deberías ver su cara a la salida de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... cómo va directo a su habitación, sin detenerse por nada!

¿Y cuando se entere de que eras tú?

Ya estará tan contenta con su admirador secreto que no le importará quién sea, siempre que siga tratándola como el de las cartas. Se llama estrategia, Wormtail. Estrategia.

¡Genial!- respondió Peter con un dejo de admiración. –No sabía que eso era posible.

Lo sabía, pero no deberías dudar de mis capacidades, amigo mío.

Mientras tanto, cuando subía a la Torre Gryffindor, por fin Faith tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar lo que debió haber escuchado año y medio antes:

Todavía no entiendo a esa chica- escuchó decir a una de las chicas del club de fans de Sirius, mientras el grupo subía la escalera... las siguió a una distancia prudencial para escuchar lo que decían: hablaban sobre ella, eso era seguro. –Esa estúpida pelirrosada no ha hecho más que tratar de mantener la atención de Sirius desde que regresó a la escuela. ¿Es que no fue suficiente con la poción enmudecedora que pusimos en su botella de agua el día de su "gran debut"?

Se lo tenía merecido- afirmó otra. –Por presumida. Por siempre andar alardeando de la gran estrella que podía llegar a ser.

Tienes razón- dijo otra chica. –Y sin embargo, _casi_ siento lástima por ella al ver su expresión cuando las palabras no salieron de su boca.

Tú lo has dicho- replicó la primera. –CASI.

Las chicas continuaron subiendo entre estruendosas risas, mientras que Faith permaneció en el lugar donde estaba, como si se hubiera quedado congelada. Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras mil ideas corrían por su cabeza: La voz de la niña del espejo diciéndole que tuviera cuidado, que podría echarlo todo a perder; cuando ella misma le dijo a Sue Lynn que una parte de ella aún quería una explicación lógica; cuando terminó con Sirius sin siquiera dejarlo hablar; su estúpido plan... y la cara con que Sirius la miró desde el suelo la tarde en la que su estupidez acabó definitivamente con todo.

Definitivamente... Pero tal vez él podría escuchar su disculpa. No tomaría más de dos segundos, sólo le diría que sentía haber cometido esa estupidez y saldría de su vida para siempre, aunque le doliera hacerlo. Ella misma se lo había buscado y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto... Sólo dejar que siguiera con su vida.

Subió a la sala común. Estaría ahí, lo sabía.

Sirius- se acercó a donde se encontraban el muchacho y sus amigos. -¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Lo siento, señorita- respondió él sin siquiera mirarla. –Estoy ocupado o simplemente no me interesa lo que pueda decirme... ¿Por qué no va y se lo dice a su nuevo amigo... y de paso le agradece por la semana de detención que me gané gracias a él?

Está bien- dijo ella, mientras sentía cómo sus fuerzas comenzaban a fallar. –Sé que me merezco eso y mil cosas peores, pero sólo tomará un segundo... y saldré de tu vida para siempre, lo prometo.

De acuerdo- dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

¿En serio vas a escucharme?

No- contestó él con una extraña sonrisa. –Pero hay un par de cosas que me gustaría decirle, señorita.

Remus se levantó precipitadamente e intentó disuadir a Sirius de lo que pensaba hacer. Sabía que ya habían captado la atención de toda la sala común y nada bueno podía resultar de eso. Sin embargo, sus intentos no fueron suficientes para callar el orgullo herido de su amigo.

°°°°°

_  
Siempre lo fácil me duró tan poco,  
y no lo niego me divertí.  
Pero la soledad me ha vuelto loco,  
porque el amor nunca ha pasado por aquí._

_°°°°°_

Es gracioso que lograras mantenerme atado con tu estúpido juego durante tanto tiempo... Es que lo que fácil viene, fácil se va y es mil veces más divertido tratar de conseguir el ideal inalcanzable. Y sin embargo...- se acercó a ella hasta que estuvieron distanciados por unos pocos centímetros. –Ya me aburrí de creer que aún quedaba en ti una pequeña chispa de lo que sentiste por mí y me volvería loco si me quedara esperando que así fuera.

°°°°°

_Dime que no  
y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,  
planeando una estrategia para un sí.  
Dime que no  
y lánzame un si camuflageado,  
clávame una duda  
y me quedaré a tu lado._

_°°°°°_

Sirius, yo...- dijo ella suavemente; ya no le quedaban fuerzas para hablar.

No- replicó él, tapándole la boca con un dedo. –No me interesa. Sólo... deja las cosas así.

Pero... Sirius... por lo menos deja que...

Ahora no- dijo él, volviendo a sentarse en su lugar. –Tal vez algún día podamos hablar las cosas con calma, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar.

Faith cerró la boca, guardándose todo lo que quería decir, y corrió hacia su habitación. Una vez ahí, cerró las cortinas que rodeaban su cama y sacó de debajo de su almohada el único apoyo con el que podía contar esa noche.

¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan orgullosa, tan inconsciente, tan estúpida¿Por qué había planeado esa estúpida venganza sabiendo que Sirius aún vivía en sus pensamientos y en su corazón¿Por qué lloraba ahora si lo que debía hacer era afrontar todas las verdades que había escuchado como consecuencia de lo que había hecho¿Por qué...?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Bien¡Por fin se acabó! Les dije que este iba a ser un poquito más largo¿no?

En fin, mil gracias por su paciencia, y por leer esto aunque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ya saben, háganme saber qué opinan... y no juzguen muy mal a ninguno de mis personajes. Todos tienen sus razones bien fundamentadas para ser como son.

Ok. Reviews por favor... Tal vez esta sea la historia que supere el record de 12 que llevo con IntentO.

Y, por favor, tengan paciencia con el tercer capítulo.

Bye!

_Ruby._


	3. Viviendo de prisa

_Para sara fenix black y amsp14 a quienes les encanta esta canción._

¡Hola a todos¡Qué lindo, mi historia sigue creciendo, al igual que las muestras de apoyo! Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo a pesar de los retrasos prolongados que tienen las publicaciones de mis capitulitos de esta fic.

Como siempre, empiezo agradeciendo a:

**Thoruz: **¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Qué dicha que te esté gustando la historia, toma mucho trabajo y tiempo y a veces tengo bloqueos un "poquito" largos, pero ahí sigue creciendo. Seguiré escribiendo y espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia y las que vienen detrás, porque esta no es la primera ni la última.

**Amsp14: **¡Qué dicha que al final si tuviste tiempo para leer el 2° chap! Ya había advertido que iba a ser un "poquito" más largo, pero compensa la espera¿no? Aquí sigo trabajando, para que puedas ver qué es lo que sigue porque tienes razón, cada uno jugó con fuego y se están quemando (especialmente Faith, por ponerse a jugar un juego demasiado peligroso, valga la redundancia). Así que aquí está la parte que sigue, a ver qué te parece.

Ahora sí, a continuación, el tercer capítulo: **_Viviendo de prisa_** (basado en la canción de Alejandro Sanz):

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Faith... ¿por qué sigues insistiendo con esto?- le preguntaba Sue Lynn mientras la seguía rápidamente por los jardines del colegio. –Sabes que lo único que lograrás será lastimarte más, mucho más.

No me importa- dijo ella, mientras seguía caminando cada vez más rápido, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el calor que hacía esa tarde. –Me conoces bien: soy demasiado obstinada como para darme por vencida. No voy a estar tranquila hasta haber hablado con él... No me importa lo que decida después; con que escuche mi disculpa es suficiente para mí.

No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, amiga. En fin...

°°°°°

_No sé como decirte que hoy me he dado cuenta_

_Del tiempo que perdí contigo dando vueltas_

_A un sueño donde me jurabas ser princesa_

_Y ha resultado ser tan solo una promesa_

°°°°°

Estaba sentado a la orilla del lago, acompañado por sus amigos, como siempre, y vigilado a una distancia prudencial por las chicas de su club de fans.

Estoy empezando a aburrirme- dijo, mientras se dejaba caer acostado en la hierba.

Genial- dijo Faith, mirándolo desde arriba con sus profundos ojos plateados. –Tal vez ahora sí tengas un momento para hablar conmigo.

Él se levantó inmediatamente al verla. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan obstinada? Sin embargo, no dijo nada, pues su mejor amigo se le adelantó.

¿No crees que no tienes nada que hacer aquí¿No sabes lo que significa dejar las cosas como están?- se levantó para mirarla directamente a los ojos. –Perdiste tu oportunidad, niña. Afróntalo.

¿Y crees que por lo que tú puedas decirme vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión? No eres tú con quien vine a hablar.

Pues...

James- lo interrumpió Sirius. –Déjalo. Necesito hablar con Faith ahora.

Está bien, como prefieras.

¿Vamos?- le preguntó Sirius a la chica. –Preferiría hablar a solas contigo.

Pero... Sue...- dijo ella, volviendo a ver a su mejor amiga.

No te preocupes por mí, amiga- contestó su amiga al tiempo que se sentaba entre los muchachos. –Yo me quedo con los chicos... Son buena compañía. Anda.

Faith y Sirius comenzaron a caminar alrededor del lago. Iban sumamente despacio, pero eso no importaba mucho... Había mucho tiempo y mucho de qué hablar.

Sirius, yo quisiera...

Yo quisiera...- la interrumpió él; tomó un largo respiro y se dispuso a decir lo que había estado planeando decirle. Si dejaba que ella hablara primero volvería a titubear... le había costado mucho decidir lo que iba a decirle. -¿Por qué me haces las cosas tan difíciles? Sólo tenías que dejar las cosas así. No sé en cuántos idiomas querías que te lo repitiera... Estuve dispuesto a volver contigo, a hacer que las cosas funcionaran, aunque nunca supe qué pude haberte hecho para que te molestaras tanto – rió con cierto dejo de ironía. –Sigue pareciéndome gracioso que _yo_, precisamente, perdiera tanto tiempo tratando de reconquistarte, cuando había jurado que nunca lo haría. ¡Tantas cosas que me perdí por ti!- ella lo escuchaba sin abrir la boca ni levantar la mirada del suelo. –Después de aquel baile fue aún peor. Estabas tan hermosa, tan radiante... Y así te seguía viendo cada vez que soñaba contigo aún sin la necesidad de estar dormido, cuando me ignorabas en clase o me negabas todo lo que te pedía. Pero tú misma me abriste los ojos para que viera que no eres más que otra chica común y corriente, que no vale la pena sacrificarse por ti como por ninguna otra.

Entiendo- respondió ella con un gran nudo en la garganta; sabía que se merecía todo eso, pero aún le dolía escucharlo. –Pero tienes que escucharme. Yo... quiero que me disculpes. Sé que lo que hice es imperdonable, pero déjame explicarte lo que sucedió; después podrás juzgar por ti mismo.

_°°°°°_

_No sé como decirte que hoy me he dado cuenta_

_Que has apurado a fondo mi paciencia_

_Hoy sé que nunca has entregado nada a cambio_

Que he sido yo sólo un juguete entre tus manos 

_°°°°°_

No quiero escucharlo. Es suficiente... demasiado tarde para que vengas a disculparte.

No es cierto- replicó la chica. –Nunca es demasiado tarde para pedir una disculpa si esta se pide sinceramente.

Él la miró fijamente y enarcó una ceja mientras se preguntaba si realmente entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

Eres increíble¿sabes?- le dijo con un fuerte tono sarcástico. –Tú misma contradices esas palabras con la manera en que actuabas cada vez que intentaba aclarar las cosas contigo.

Ese fue mi gran error, pero quiero explicarte qué fue lo que sucedió, para que entiendas por qué lo hice. Yo creí que tú...

¿Que yo qué?- preguntó él con furia, al ver que ella no continuó. -¿Qué hice según tú, Faith? La verdad es que no me lo digas, no quiero escucharlo. Ya me desesperaste¿entiendes? Colmaste mi paciencia. Sinceramente, pensé que eras diferente, Faith. Estuviste jugando conmigo desde que regresaste a esta escuela, como si hubiera dejado de ser un ser humano para que pudieras manejarme a tu antojo, como hacen los niños con sus juguetes. ¡Tanto que hice por ti para que tú te burlaras de mí! Porque eso es lo único que has hecho. Si ni siquiera pudiste corresponder es porque nunca te importó.

"Eso no es cierto" se repetía ella mentalmente. "Tú bien sabes lo que te costó; lo que te debatiste entre lo que querías y lo que creíste que debías hacer cada vez que lo veías. Díselo."

Abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron. No querría escucharla, de todas maneras.

_°°°°°_

_Ya me cansé de vivir_

_Improvisando para ti_

_Ya me cansé de seguirte_

_Yo me quedo aquí_

_He malgastado mis fuerzas_

_Viviendo de prisa_

_Ya no doy más_

_No me esperes, yo me quedo aquí_

_°°°°°_

°°°

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del lago, un fuerte estremecimiento sacudió el cuerpo de Sue Lynn. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, aunque estuviera completamente del lado opuesto, y no podía hacer más que pensar en lo que estaría sintiendo Faith.

¿Estás bien, Sue?- le preguntó Remus, quien se había quedado con ella esperando a que su amiga regresara, ya que James y Peter se aburrieron al poco tiempo y decidieron ir a buscar qué hacer en otra parte.

La está haciendo pedazos- respondió la chica. -¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar! Se lo advertí cientos de veces, pero ya la conoces, no pensaba dejarlo de lado hasta que algo como esto pasara... Va a quedar destrozada.

Hay que detenerlos ya, entonces. Lo único que harán será empeorar las cosas.

Es inevitable- replicó ella. –Es necesario que esto suceda. Además, el daño ya está hecho. Podríamos...

¿Qué sucede?- volvió a preguntar él, al notar que no terminó lo que había empezado a decir. -¿Sue?

Ya va a empezar de nuevo- dijo ella, tomando un hondo respiro. –Ella va caminando cabizbaja, muy lentamente. Se nota que está tratando de ser fuerte... ya no le gusta mostrarse débil ante la gente. Él va caminando un poco más adelante; está sumamente tenso y tiene una expresión muy enojada... Se detiene y se vuelve para mirarla directamente. Le dice que ya está harto, cansado de sacrificarse y desvivirse por ella cuando ella no fue capaz de ver todo lo que fue capaz de hacer por ella. Eso es demasiado para ella; comienza a llorar silenciosamente para no llamar la atención.

Remus la miraba intrigado. Esa facultad de Sue Lynn de ver y escuchar cosas que no estaban a su alcance, ya fuera en el tiempo o en el espacio, podía llegar a ser realmente atemorizante a veces. Sin embargo, también era admirable... Tal vez podría llegar a ser una gran adivina (mejor que su profesora de Adivinación, de quien podría perfectamente tomar el lugar en unos cuantos años).

Él parece no notarlo y, si lo ha notado, no le importa- continuó ella. –Le dice que quiere terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Repite una y otra vez que está cansado, aburrido, harto... que no da más. Siente que ha desperdiciado todo su tiempo y energía persiguiendo un sueño que nunca va a realizarse y que es suficiente, que lo deje en paz y no espere que vuelva a buscarla: todo está acabado.

Ya basta, Sue- intervino él. –No quiero escuchar lo que está pasando o va a pasar... Si me llego a enterar de algo quiero que sea porque ellos me tuvieron la confianza suficiente como para contármelo. No así¿entiendes?

Entiendo- respondió ella, mientras se volvía para mirarlo directamente. –Lo siento. No debí meterte en esto, pero no tienes idea de lo difícil que es ver las cosas que yo veo y no poder compartirlas con nadie. Si bien hay algunas cosas que son imposibles de cambiar, hay otras que no lo son y, sin embargo, una sola persona no puede hacer nada para lograr ese cambio. Créeme, lo he visto pasar- recostó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. –Además, ciertas visiones pueden provocar terribles jaquecas. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora- volvió a levantar su cabeza y a dirigir su mirada hacia el lago. –Faith va a necesitar todo nuestro apoyo después de esto.

_°°°°°_

_No sé como decirte que hoy me he dado cuenta_

_Que ya no me enloqueces cara de muñeca_

_Estoy cansado de vivir de esta manera_

_Viviendo tan de prisa la vida no se aprecia_

_°°°°°_

°°°

Deja de llorar, Rubymoon, que no lograrás nada con eso. No vas a hacer que caiga otra vez en tus estúpidos juegos- dijo Sirius despectivamente mientras secaba una de tantas lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la chica. –No vas a lograr que caiga de nuevo¿me oyes?- le levantó un poco la cara para mirarla directamente a los ojos. –Esa hermosa cara de niña inocente que necesita consuelo no volverá a engañarme; nunca volveré a estar tan loco como para dejar que alguien más juegue conmigo, mucho menos tú- volvió a adelantarse unos cuantos pasos. -¿Sabes de cuántas cosas me perdí¿Tantas cosas que no hice¿A cuántas chicas rechacé?

Está bien- dijo ella mientras daba media vuelta. –Tienes tu vida de vuelta, ya que eso era lo que querías... Aquí está la libertad que anhelabas. Es toda tuya.

Comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido, siguiendo el mismo recorrido que habían hecho durante el rato que habían estado hablando. Ya no le importaba que la vieran llorar. Lo único que quería era reunirse con sus mejores amigos para sentirse acompañada y, en cierta forma, comprendida.

¡Faith!- pudo escucharlo gritar a lo lejos. -¿Adónde vas? Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo.

Pero no se devolvió. Siguió caminando sin ver atrás, hasta que pudo dejarse caer sentada junto a sus dos mejores amigos, llorando con la cara entre las manos.

_°°°°°_

_Ya me cansé de vivir_

_Improvisando para ti_

_Ya me cansé de seguirte_

_Yo me quedo aquí._

_He malgastado mis fuerzas_

_¡Mira! Viviendo de prisa_

_ya no doy más..._

_no me esperes, yo me quedo aquí_

_°°°°°_

_°°°_

¿Así que eso le dijiste? Me parece bien. Esa chiquilla tenía que aprender a dejar de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

Por su práctica de Quidditch, James había tenido que esperar hasta la noche para escuchar cómo había terminado la conversación de Sirius y Faith. Sin embargo, él no quiso decirle nada hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en su habitación en la Torre Gryffindor.

Fue muy difícil- admitió Sirius, mientras se dejaba caer acostado en su cama. –Nunca he podido verla llorar. Me hace sentir mal...

Por lo menos debiste haberla dejado hablar- dijo Remus, quien entró inmediatamente después. –Tal vez hubieran podido arreglar las cosas de otra forma.

¿Hablar con ella? Estás loco, Moony. Sirius hizo lo que debía... Ya él trató de hablar con ella varias veces y ella no quiso, ahora que aguante las consecuencias de lo que hizo.

Ella también cometió un error, eso todos lo sabemos- prosiguió Remus. –Pero¿había necesidad de ser tan duro con ella? Sirius sabe bien que la mayoría de las cosas que dijo no son ciertas. Una cosa es negar lo que siente y otra completamente diferente hablar de esa manera por puro orgullo.

Puro orgullo...- se burló James. –Tener un poco de orgullo no le hace mal a nadie. Además... ¿tú de parte de quién estás? Se supone que tendrías que estar de parte de Padfoot¿no? A menos, claro, que te guste la chica...

Eso no es cierto- replicó Remus. -¿Por qué habría de tener algún interés de ese tipo para defenderla? Faith es mi mejor amiga; lo ha sido desde poco después de que entró en esta escuela...

Entonces sólo acomoda tus prioridades, o por lo menos no lo hagas tan obvio...

Oigan, ya es suficiente- los interrumpió Sirius. –Lo hecho, hecho está y, aunque tal vez Moony tenga razón en que fui algo duro con ella, no iba a permitir que siguiera burlándose de mí. Sí, tal vez fue mi orgullo el que habló esta tarde, pero dije lo que sentía y no veo que tenga que disculparme con ella por eso. La única forma de hacerla entender es hablarle de esta manera y siento mucho que haya tenido que dolerle, pero tenía que entenderlo...

Sirius se levantó, le dio una vuelta completa a la habitación, seguido con la vista por sus amigos, y volvió a dejarse caer acostado en su cama, cubriendo por un momento su rostro con la almohada.

Estoy agotado- dijo, retirando la almohada. –Tres noches de pensar en ella, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de pedirle que me dejara en paz... Ahora tampoco sé si voy a poder sacarla de mi cabeza- dio la vuelta sobre su costado. –Sin embargo, ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto. No puedo seguir persiguiéndola... No va a ser fácil, pero ahora es cuestión de recobrar energías, salir, conocer chicas... Dejar que la vida vaya despacio, como lo hacía antes de ella y lo hizo durante su ausencia.

°°°

No puedes derrumbarte así, Faith- le decía la niña del espejo, cuando eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana. –Además, sabías que esto era lo que ibas a conseguir. Sue Lynn te lo advirtió... _Yo_ te lo advertí.

No dio más, enana- respondió la chica mientras levantaba la cabeza de la almohada, donde había ocultado su rostro para acallar un poco su llanto. –Ni siquiera pudo creer mi disculpa... Pero ya no puedo hacer nada; eso es lo que más me duele... No puedo esperar que vuelva a buscarme. Va a ser muy difícil, pero lo prometí: que siga con su vida, que poco a poco yo reconstruiré la mía.

¡Eso es!- dijo la niña a manera de apoyo, aunque no creía mucho en lo que estaba diciendo. –Ya verás como lo logras en poco tiempo.

Faith negó con la cabeza y volvió a esconder su cara en la almohada. ¡Claro que no sería en poco tiempo! Por lo menos antes podía verlo a la cara... A partir de ahora todo sería muy diferente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Qué tal? Bueno, por lo menos no tardó tanto en salir como el anterior, y es **_MUCHO _**más corto.

Ahora bien, el próximo sí va a tardar un poco más en salir porque necesito ubicar la letra de la canción primero, pero apenas pueda tendrán "Le pido a Dios".

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por las muestras de apoyo, aunque se me vaya la vida en actualizar.

En fin, eso es todo... ¡Estúpido final de semestre!

_Ruby._


	4. Le pido a Dios

_Y como yo siempre le dedico a alguien los capítulos de mis queridas historias, este capítulo va de nuevo para amsp14, que ha sido como mi única lectora constante para esta historia. Supongo que es culpa mía, por problemas de actualización. Claro, que también tengo a sara y a mi hermanilla, que las leen todas antes de que las publique…Y espero que mi nueva lectora siga presente a pesar de mis pequeños deslices._

¡Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo después de **_TODA LA VIDA_** de andar perdida y con pequeños, grandes problemas… Me habían dicho que la U se volvía horrible en tercer año, pero no creí que fuera para tanto y, además, el pobre diskette en el que tenía esta historia murió justo cuando recién había empezado a inspirarme para terminar este capítulo, lo que me significó tener que pasarlo todo de nuevo a la compu (y vale que primero escribo mis capítulos a mano, porque si no, no habrían vuelto a saber de mí, porque me hubiera dado demasiada pereza volver a empezar de cero el capítulo).

Bueno, pensaba actualizar mañana, aprovechando que estaba en clases de Investigación e iba a tener una compu con Internet, pero cuando uno anda bajo de ánimos, muchas veces hace cosas precipitadamente... Y mi acción precipitada suele ser publicar un capítulo antes de que la revisión esté completa. Así que publico hoy, mientras termino mi examen de Investigación sin absolutamente ninguna gana de hacerlo (aunque ya estoy a punto de terminarlo y todo...).

En fin, saben que yo no soy de poner disclaimers; las cosas son como son, la mayoría de los personajes no son míos, aunque son versiones muy libres de los originales de Rowling (vale que ella nos deja tanto a la imaginación…).

Ahora sí, los reviews ya fueron debidamente respondidos, así que aquí los dejo con el capítulo cuatro: **_Le pido a Dios_** (basado en la canción del grupo nacional Cinco Cero Seis **–Hora de empezar a conocer, para aquellos que no son ticos**):

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La clase había terminado hacía unos minutos, pero ella seguía ahí, sentada con la mirada perdida en algún lugar a través de esa ventana.

Así había sido durante todo el día: La clase de Pociones había sido un desastre para ella; aparte de restarle otros 10 puntos a Gryffindor por la torpeza con que había estado manejando los ingredientes, tuvo que permanecer después de clases para limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado ("El que lo hizo tiene que pagarlo…" había dicho su profesor. "¡Y sin magia!"). Tampoco Transfiguración había sido la mejor de sus clases… Estaba sumamente distraída, desganada de las cosas que siempre le habían llamado la atención.

Se acercó a ella. Esta vez no dejaría que escapara a la sala común sin pasar por el gran comedor con el pretexto de que no tenía hambre… A veces le daba por saltarse alguna comida.

-Faith… Es la hora del almuerzo.

-Ve tú, Remus. Yo… no tengo hambre.

-Vas a venir conmigo así tenga que arrastrarte hacia el comedor- remarcó él, pero con aquel tono de que no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. –Eso no te hace nada bien y mi trabajo como mejor amigo, aunque no te guste a veces, es velar porque estés bien.

-Pero yo…

-Pero nada, señorita. Tú te vienes conmigo.

El gran comedor estaba casi vacío cuando entraron. El extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor que se encontraba más cercano a la mesa de los profesores estaba abarrotado (como usualmente lo estaba) de chiquillas de todas las casas.

-No te preocupes Siri-boy. Nosotras cuidaremos de ti de ahora en adelante.

Faith se detuvo inmediatamente (aunque su mejor amigo intentaba llevarla hacia el centro de la mesa) y regresó hacia el extremo opuesto, volviendo el rostro hacia la pared, para no tener que ver la escena.

-Montón de mocosas descerebradas- dijo en voz muy baja.

-¡Hola!- escuchó la chillona voz de su mejor amiga justo detrás suyo. –Llevaba un buen rato sin verte por aquí. Es bueno verte de nuevo para variar.

-¿Estás bien, Faith?- preguntó Remus, sentándose junto a ella. –Hola, Sue- dijo al ver a la chica que estaba de pie justo detrás de Faith. -¿Podrías ayudarme a vigilar que nuestra amiga coma algo?

-No necesito que me vigilen- reclamó Faith. –Ya te lo dije, Remsie: No tengo hambre.

-Eso se te quita apenas empieces a comer- la animó Sue. –Vamos, prueba un poco. Está demasiado bueno el almuerzo de hoy.

Muy a regañadientes, Faith terminó su almuerzo cuando ya no quedaba absolutamente nadie en el gran comedor, con excepción de ellos tres y el conglomerado de gente en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

-¿Qué hay de la visita a Hogsmeade de mañana?- preguntó Sue, a manera de iniciar una conversación. –No vas a perdértela otra vez¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que s… no- dijo Faith mientras veía salir al resto de la gente del comedor. –Está bien. Vayamos a Hogsmeade mañana. Ya me hace falta desestresarme.

-Faith¿estás segura?

-Lo estoy- respondió ella, levantándose de la mesa. –No puedo dejar que mi vida se detenga. No puedo esperar que vuelva a buscarme.

_ººººº_

_Mirándome al espejo_

_Veo lo mal que estoy sin ti_

_Y día a día trato_

_De olvidarte y no es así_

_ººººº_

-¡Buenos días, Faith!- exclamó la niña del espejo muy temprano en la mañana. –Es muy temprano… ¿Cómo es que estás despierta a esta hora?

-Visita a Hogsmeade- respondió simplemente.

-Me parece- dijo la niña, mientras asentía con la cabeza. –Ya te hacía falta ver otra cosa, además de estas cuatro paredes.

-Lo sé. No habría soportado otro día más así. La semana entrante se cumplirá un mes, pero todavía se siente como si hubiera sido anoche cuando escuché… No importa. Eso es precisamente lo que llevo todo este tiempo tratando de olvidar- acomodó un poco el desorden que tenía sobre su cama. –Hoy cambia la estrategia: vuelvo a la época en la que mantenerme ocupada es la mejor salida.

-Me parece que podrías empezar por cambiar un poco la forma en la que te has visto los últimos días- Faith miró a la pequeña con un grave gesto de reproche. Todo el mundo sabía que lo peor que podía hacerse era criticar su apariencia. –Es sólo una sugerencia: arréglate un poco. ¿Hace cuánto que no lo haces?

Faith se miró en el espejo. La niña tenía razón: se había descuidado bastante. Se veía pálida y más delgada que de costumbre y su cabello lucía sumamente maltratado, aunque eso era fácil de disimular.

-Tienes razón- miró su reloj de pulsera: todavía había tiempo. –Por lo menos aún hay tiempo.

Tomó su cepillo y, después de deshacerse de todos los nudos y cabellos maltratados, recogió su cabello en dos colas no muy ajustadas, similares a las de la niña del espejo, con la excepción de que la niña llevaba colas altas y las de ella eran más bien bajas. Un poco de maquillaje arregló el resto. Eso lo arreglaba todo…

-¡Mucho mejor!- exclamó la niña.

-No lo sé…

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo: aún después de todo lo que había hecho, ella seguía viéndose igual que antes. A su manera de verlo, no había cambio alguno en su apariencia. Sin embargo, ya no había tiempo. Ya sus amigos debían estarla esperando.

Guardó cuidadosamente el espejo y se dirigió al gran comedor, donde había quedado de verse con ellos.

ººº

-¡Vamos, Faith!- la llamó Sue Lynn desde la puerta de Honeydukes.

La chica sonrió al ver la cara con la que su amiga la esperaba. Realmente estaba esforzándose por hacer que pasara el día lo mejor posible. Remus también, aunque no pasaba todo el tiempo con ellas, pero las veces que se topaban solían ser las más divertidas de la tarde.

-¿Piensas apurarte?- preguntó su amiga un tanto desesperada. –Sino, voy a dejarte sin tus dulces favoritos. Sabes que no tendría problemas con eso… También son mis favoritos.

Faith apresuró el paso, hasta encontrarse con Sue en la entrada de la dulcería. Una vez adentro, recorrieron todos los estantes, probando uno que otro dulce de camino al estante que se encontraba al final del pasillo, donde se encontraban sus dulces favoritos. Sin embargo, al llegar ahí, una voz muy conocida hizo que Faith se detuviera en seco.

-Estos son de los mejores que hay. ¡Tienes que probarlos!- le decía Sirius a una tal María José, estudiante de intercambio que había llegado a Hogwarts hacía un mes proveniente de algún país al otro lado del Atlántico (N/a: Sorry por todas las chicas que se llamen así, mi problema es con una en específico, pero tenía que buscarle un nombre…).

-¿En serio?- preguntó la chica con ese acento que hacía notar que se le dificultaba mucho el cambio de idioma.

Él la había visto, lo sabía. Tenía sus ojos clavados en ella justo en el momento que, después de un "por supuesto", y con su mejor sonrisa, colocaba uno de _sus_ dulces favoritos en la boca abierta de la chica.

-Mala idea…- dijo Sue, tomando su brazo y jalándola hacia la puerta. -¿Por qué mejor no vamos a Las Tres Escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla y dejamos los dulces para el final?

Pero ya era muy tarde, y los pensamientos de Faith se encontraban muy lejos de ahí; tal vez en el mismo lugar, pero en un momento muy diferente en el tiempo.

_- Flashback -_

-Bienvenida a Honeydukes- le dijo Sirius durante su primera visita a Hogsmeade. –Sé que te encantan los dulces, por eso supuse que te gustaría venir aquí primero.

La chica se separó de él y recorrió uno por uno todos los estantes, probando cuanto dulce alcanzaba sus manos. Realmente estaba fascinada con la idea de que pudiera existir un lugar así, cuando creía que sólo podría haber algo parecido en la imaginación de un niño pequeño (N/a: que es prácticamente lo que soñaría cualquier niño, o un adulto que sea por lo menos tan goloso como yo).

-Muchas gracias- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente, tanto que estuvo a punto de desbalancearlo cuando le lanzó los brazos al cuello, especialmente porque él todavía se encontraba de espaldas a ella. -¡Eres genial!

-Lo sé…

-Y también tienes un gran ego…- respondió, despeinándolo con una mano.

-¡Para nada!- puso cara de sorpresa, aunque no pudo fingirla por mucho tiempo. –Tal vez un poco… Toma- dijo, entregándole un dulce. -¡Tienes que probar estos¡Son de los mejores que hay!

Y tenía razón… A partir de ese día, aquellos fueron sus dulces favoritos, e incluso durante su ausencia se encargó de que Sue Lynn, mantuviera saciado su antojo por esos dulces, aunque nunca pudo evitar uno que otro "asalto a la lonchera" por parte de su amiga (N/a: no sé si en otros lugares se usa esa expresión, tampoco es que aquí la haya oído mucho… De hecho, bien pude habérmela inventado yo… Por si acaso, un asalto a la lonchera es el clásico episodio en el que tus amigos se comen por lo menos la mayor parte –sino toda- de la comida que llevas).

_- Fin del Flashback -_

Él la miró alejarse con la misma sonrisa irónica y hasta cierto punto retadora, pero su expresión cambió totalmente en cuanto ella salió de la tienda, seguida por su mejor amiga, y no sin que esta le diera una mirada de reproche antes de salir corriendo detrás de ella.

-Sirius¿estás bien?- le preguntó la chica que lo acompañaba cuando vio que se había quedado mirando hacia el otro lado.

-Estoy bien, Ruby. Sólo sigamos con lo que estábamos- respondió, sin la menor intención de volverse hacia ella.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó ella, algo molesta ante la equivocación.

-¡Dije que estoy bien, Faith! Sólo…- se volvió molesto, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al ver que acababa de cometer un error muy grande. –Oops…

La chica lo miró molesta; tomó el bolso que llevaba y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera, no sin antes decirle, con cierta dificultad:

-¿Sabes una cosa? Sea cual sea el motivo, deberías hablar con ella, porque es en lo único que piensas. Y, si realmente estás dispuesto a olvidarla, búscame cuando no vayas a llamarme por su nombre, que es lo que has estado haciendo cada vez que la ves desde que comenzaste a salir conmigo.

_ººººº_

_Te necesito hoy._

_Ven a mí, por favor._

_Que no puedo aguantar esta condena_

_ººººº_

-No puedo fingirlo, Sue- le reclamaba Faith, mientras se llevaba una cucharada llena de helado de tres sabores a la boca. Al final, Sue había decidido que una cerveza de mantequilla tal vez no era lo más conveniente para ese estado de nerviosismo, así que la había llevado por un helado. -¡Me puede verlo con esa chiquilla, casi recreando la mayor parte de los momentos que pasamos juntos! Y es que lo hace a propósito…

-Por supuesto que lo hace a propósito- respondió Sue, aunque sabía que lo siguiente que diría no sería muy del agrado de su amiga. –Fue lo que tú hiciste con él desde que regresaste- ahí estaba la esperada mirada de reproche. -¡No me mires así! Es la verdad y lo sabes. Trataste de disculparte con él, pero no quiso escuchar… Tú ya cumpliste con tu parte y no es mucho más lo que puedes hacer: o te amargas la vida y te quedas sentada esperando una respuesta que tal vez nunca llegue, o te dedicas a tener una vida.

-Sue…

-Espera, que no he terminado- no iba a dejarla hablar hasta que hubiera dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. -¿Dónde quedó la chica que era capaz de seguir adelante?- tomó el brazo en el que su amiga llevaba la pulsera que le había regalado. –Salud, amor y fortuna¿recuerdas¿Qué decides?

-Que tienes razón…

-No me convences…

-Tienes razón¿está bien? Yo fui la primera en decir que seguiría con mi vida, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

De regreso en el castillo, un impresionado James Potter miraba con incredulidad a su mejor amigo. Todavía no podía creer que lo hubiera echado a perder. ¡Era un plan a prueba de fallas! Había una chica nueva, extranjera, que no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de su relación con aquella chica, con quien podía olvidarla, o al menos hacerle la vida imposible por un tiempo, y en una tarde la había llamado con el nombre de la chica extraña del cabello rosa, echándolo todo a perder…

-Pero¿cómo…?

-No lo entiendo… No se suponía que pasara eso- respondió Sirius, quien realmente no tenía idea de por qué lo había hecho.

-Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con lo que pensaras hacer- dijo Remus muy serio. –No era correcto ponerse a jugar con la gente. No era justo con María José, que no tenía nada que ver en todo esto; tampoco era justo con Faith… Cierto que ella cometió sus errores- James rió con ironía. –Y fueron muchos y muy grandes, lo cual lleva al último punto: aunque no lo creas, tampoco era justo contigo, que bien sabes que sigues esperando la explicación que trató de darte hace un mes…

-No es cierto…- respondió Sirius, levantándose inmediatamente del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

-Padfoot tiene razón- replicó James, apoyando a su mejor amigo. –Ella fue quien lo arruinó todo. Perdió su oportunidad. La vida sigue… En caso de que la chica de intercambio no quiera volver a salir con él, hay varias chicas que estarían dispuestas a hacerlo, sin importarles sus razones…

-Para volver a caer en lo mismo… Admítelo, Padfoot, te importa lo que Faith tiene que decir- continuó Remus.

-Ella hirió mi orgullo… Jugó conmigo… Me hizo perder el tiempo; además de hacer el papel de idiota…

-Y por eso te interesa lo que tiene que decir- lo interrumpió Remus (N/a: lo acabo de notar; si se fijan bien, las razones por las que Sirius no quiere escuchar a Faith son las mismas por las que ella se quería vengar en primer lugar…). -¡Vamos, Sirius! No vas a decirme que no sientes al menos curiosidad de saberlo…

-¡No!

-_Necesitas _esa explicación…

-Claro que no la necesita. No necesita nada que ella quiera darle.

-¿Ni siquiera para calamar la rabia que siente cada vez que la ve? No quieres tener que odiarla, necesitas esa explicación…

¿Por qué siempre esos comentarios? Remus ciertamente se complacía en revolver cosas en su mente… No quería tener que odiarla, eso era cierto, pero esa era la misma chica que hacía casi un mes se había burlado de él. ¡Y seguía siendo parte de su juego! Necesitaba esa explicación… Por un momento quiso, necesitó que fuera ella quien estuviera ahí, en Honeydukes… Tenían una conversación pendiente… O por lo menos que se hubiera acercado y le hubiera dicho nuevamente que tenía que escucharla… Tenían una conversación pendiente… Necesitaba esa explicación.

Pero se conocía, si ella no decía nada, él tampoco lo haría… No era su obligación decir nada si no se trataba de su error.

"Estoy condenado…"

_ººººº_

_Le pido a Dios_

_Que me ayude a olvidarte_

_Pero no puedo_

_Yo te miro en todas partes_

_Le pido a Dios_

_Que me quite esta condena_

_Porque hasta la muerte_

_Cargaré con esta pena_

_Por favor, vuelve pronto,_

_Que no sé qué hacer_

_Si tú no estás aquí,_

_Hoy no sé qué hacer_

_ººººº_

¡Por fin terminaba el día! No había sido _tan_ malo, después de todo… Si Sue Lynn se lo proponía, podía lograr convertir un día normal en la aventura más loca que se le pudiera ocurrir. Sin embargo, una vez en la habitación, a oscuras, con sus compañeras ya dormidas, y revisando mentalmente lo ocurrido en el día, no pudo evitar que volviera a su mente la imagen de su entrada a Honeydukes esa tarde.

"_Ya sé que es tarde, pero sé que me estás escuchando…_

_No es mucho lo que tengo que decir, de todas formas; además de lo que siempre digo. Hoy sólo pido una cosa; un pequeño favor que estoy segura que no te costará mucho: _Necesito_ que me ayudes a olvidarme de Sirius…Bueno, tal vez olvidar no sea la palabra más adecuada, pero Tú me entiendes. Yo sólo…quisiera evitar sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. _

_Estoy segura de que no va a perdonarme, lo conozco bien… Tampoco es que merezca que me perdone. Cometí un grave error y su orgullo es tan fuerte como el mío; yo tampoco me perdonaría._

_En fin, dejo el asunto en tus manos. Sea lo que sea que pase de ahora en adelante, será lo que Tú quieras, como siempre. _

_Muchas gracias por haberme escuchado."_

ººº

¡Qué difícil es tratar de olvidar o de evitar sentir algo cuando se tiene que ver a aquella persona todos los días!

Resultaba como un chiste cruel: Ya suficiente tenía con verlo en todas las clases y en la sala común todas las noches, pero tenía la impresión de que lo veía más entre más se empeñaba en evitarlo. Se lo topaba en la escalera, al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, en los jardines… Y cuando no lo veía, tenía que encontrarse con alguien hablando de él.

A veces se preguntaba si a él le pasaría lo mismo, pero era obvio que no… Él no era así. Ahí estaba, con sus amigos, sus constantes bromas, su chica extranjera… y aquel montón de mocosas descerebradas. Ese era su mundo.

Y el suyo… limitarse a mirar de lejos; mantenerse lo más lejos que pudiera y hacerse fuerte cada vez que le tocaba tenerlo cerca… Claro que estaban sus amigos, y sus estudios, en los que se abstraía cada vez más ahora que se acercaban los TIMOS, pero tampoco era fácil.

No es nada fácil tratar de olvidar cuando esa persona se le aparece a uno en _todas_ partes.

¿Realmente era cierto¿Estaba condenado a no poder olvidarla hasta que escuchara lo que ella tuviera que decirle? Y tras de eso, tener que verla todos los días y a todas horas no era muy alentador…

¿Era cierto? No. No podía serlo. Él era Sirius Black. No era del tipo de chico que se desvivía por una mujer. Ya la había dejado a un lado. Sí, ya la había dejado a un lado y había empezado a salir con alguien y… ¡Maldición!

Pero… Sólo había sido una cuestión esporádica; un hecho aislado que no volvería a repetirse. Sin embargo, verla todos los días no ayudaba a su situación.

"_Si hay alguien allá arriba que pueda escucharme, necesito algo de ayuda aquí… Esto tiene que pasar pronto. No voy a quedarme así. Sólo…Hagamos un trato: Si me quitan esto de encima, si logro quitármela de la cabeza y quitarme esta sensación de estar condenado, prometo que dejaré de molestar a Snivellus por… esto me va a doler… una semana. Sin contar el fin de semana, eso sí._

_¡Vamos! Sólo por esta vez. Es la primera vez que pido algo y no soy muy bueno para hacerlo… Si tienes suerte, no vuelvo a hacerlo; pero eso no quiere decir que no estaré agradecido… Estaría salvando mi reputación, y mi vida. No puedo seguir desviviéndome por ella. No voy a perder mis dos últimos años en Hogwarts así…"_

ººº

Había sido un mal día: examen sorpresa de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, otro baño con agua helada a la salida del comedor (otra vez había tenido suerte de que no pasara a más, tendría que estar preparada para la próxima, que de seguro existiría); alguien había pasado muy divertido jugando a quemar mechones de las puntas de su cabello en Pociones… No había forma de que el día empeorara (y eso que ni siquiera era martes o viernes 13…).

¡Pero por fin había llegado su hora libre¡Llevaba todo el día esperando que llegara! Una hora para dedicarse a ella… y a arreglar los daños de la primera parte del día.

Llegó a su habitación y revisó los daños: por lo menos quien hubiera sido no había quemado más que sus puntas… y tenía suerte. Habría armado un escándalo más grande si no hubiera estado pensando en darse un corte.

Una vez que hubo emparejado su cabello, y seguido recortando hasta dejarlo a un largo decente (un poco por debajo de los hombros), se dejó caer en su cama. Tal vez la enana tendría algo interesante qué decir.

Metió la mano debajo de su almohada, pero no encontró nada ahí.

Se levantó inmediatamente y retiró la almohada. Efectivamente, su preciado espejo no estaba ahí.

¡No podía ser! Ella recordaba perfectamente haberlo puesto ahí…

Trató de recordar dónde más pudo haberlo dejado, pero sus ideas siempre volvían al mismo punto…

¡Tal vez se había caído! Sí, tal vez en un descuido, lo había puesto muy cerca de la orilla de la cama… No.

Volvió el cuarto completamente al revés, sabiendo que sus compañeras seguro la matarían por eso, pero lo que buscaba era importante. ¡No _podía _perder ese espejo!

Bajó a la sala común media hora más tarde, con todo el cabello desordenado y una expresión que no disimulaba la angustia que sentía. Comenzó a mover algunas cosas, pero le fue imposible encontrar el espejo. Fue entonces que se percató de que, un minuto antes, se había abierto el portal del retrato, y alguien la observaba fijamente.

-Faith…

-Sirius…

En ese instante, recorrió todo su cuerpo el impulso de correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Recordaba ese abrazo… El único que había logrado consolarla en sus peores momentos, cuando no sabía qué hacer. Y eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento: volver a sentirlo, volver a escucharlo decir que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, logró contener ese impulso.

-Olvídalo…- dejó a un lado la búsqueda del espejo por la sala común y se encerró de inmediato en su habitación.

_ººººº_

_Pasamos discutiendo_

_Todo el tiempo, ya lo sé_

_Tus caprichos o los míos_

_Que hoy ya no están_

_ººººº_

Algo le pasaba, era obvio. No era muy común verla así… Pero se suponía que eso no tenía que importarle; ya se había prometido sacarla de su cabeza, y eso implicaba necesariamente dejar de preocuparse por ella. Y también recordarse de todos aquellos pequeños detalles por los que, definitivamente, sería imposible querer iniciar una relación con ella de nuevo.

_- Flashback -_

A veces podía ser la diversión más simple ver la expresión que la chica tomaba cuando, a la salida de clases, se lo encontraba junto con su mejor amigo hablando de alguna trivialidad con aquel grupo de chicas.

Ya sabía que no le caían bien y, palabra por palabra, todo lo que pensaba sobre ellas. ¡Pero era simplemente tan divertido verla! Y todavía más divertido que no pudiera pasar más de cinco minutos enojada con él por hacerles caso por un momento.

Ese día, sin embargo, las cosas fueron _muy_ diferentes.

Era su hora libre de los miércoles, la que siempre pasaban juntos y a solas en un rincón de los jardines del colegio. Pero ese día había sido particularmente difícil para ella tratar de quitarle al grupo de chiquillas encantadoras de encima.

A él, la verdad, no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo tenerlas alrededor. Ellas eran una parte muy importante de su vida en la escuela. Pero ese día en especial parecía que su presencia molestaba a su novia más de lo que lo hacía normalmente.

Después de alrededor de quince minutos de estar intentando por lo menos salir del castillo, la chica no dio más…

-¡¿Quieren callarse todas de una vez?!- preguntó Faith bastante molesta. –Llevo como quince minutos diciéndoles que… tal vez tenga que decírselos lento y en inglés, para que me entiendan¡Largo!

Se hizo un increíble minuto de incómodo silencio, y había una gran tensión en el aire. Podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica durante ese minuto. La imagen que tantas veces le había descrito cuando se daban lapsos de ese tipo con el mismo grupo de chicas: grillitos cantando y una planta rodante que cruzaba el salón lentamente, mientras las chicas digerían el comentario.

Y fue entonces cuando reaccionaron:

-¡Oye¿Quién te crees?

-No importa. Vámonos, chicas… La pelirrosada es una aguafiestas- dijo la Gryffindor rubia que se encontraba en medio de ellas, quien solía ser la que tenía un poco más de control sobre el resto de las chicas del grupo.

-Cierto. Con ese carácter es un milagro que haya conseguido novio.

-A ese novio en especial. ¿Será que hay que tener un look tan extraño para gustarte, Siri-boy?

Él le sonrió a la chica de Hufflepuff que había dicho eso. La verdad era que no, no era necesario… Sin embargo, sí había algo en el "look" de Faith que le había llamado la atención desde el principio.

La chica había captado esa sonrisa, y sus ojos brillaban con una gran furia. Tal vez lo había tomado como una burla… y eso no era nada bueno.

-No te atrevas a meterte con eso- le advirtió furiosa a la otra chica. –La manera como yo me vea o deje de verme no es asunto tuyo. ¡GÁNALE PRIMERO LA BATALLA A TU PROPIO ESPEJO!

La pobre chica se le quedó viendo asustada, antes de alejarse junto con el resto del grupo.

Por un momento le pareció oírlas quejarse a grandes voces de la estúpida pelirrosada, sus constantes alardes de grandeza, y cómo algún día se vengarían de ella… La verdad, no le dio mucha importancia. Desde segundo año venían diciendo eso y nunca habían hecho nada.

Se volvió hacia Faith con una sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar reír al verla. Estaba realmente molesta, de nuevo. Y, de nuevo, sin razón alguna… Ahora sólo tenía que contentarla y las cosas volverían a ser como siempre.

-¿De qué tanto te ríes?- preguntó ella enojada.

-De… nada…- respondió un tanto asustado ante su reacción; nunca la había visto tan enojada. –Vamos- tomó su mano e intentó llevarla hacia afuera, pero ella se quedó inmóvil en el lugar que estaba. –Todavía tenemos quince minutos…

-Que serían más si hubieras querido deshacerte de tus admiradoras.

-¡Vamos, Ruby! No vas a empezar con eso de nuevo¿verdad?

-No…- respondió ella en un tono irónico. –Si ya me di cuenta de que te encanta que ese montón de mocosas descerebradas, que tardan un minuto completo en captar cuando se les dice de la manera más directa que se larguen, te siga todo el día… Sin contar que seguramente te entretienen sus conversaciones vacías- respiró hondo. –A veces pienso que realmente se les dificulta nuestro idioma.

-Oye… No te pases…- ahora él también estaba molesto. Una cosa era que dijera lo que quisiera de ellas y otra _muy_ diferente que lo metiera a él también.

-No estoy mintiendo- repuso la chica. –No entienden nuestro idioma; no les entra en la cabeza… Pareciera que hay que explicarles todo con gráficos y dibujitos para que capten por lo menos la mitad de lo que se les dice…

-Faith, ya basta…

-¡Defiéndelas¡Anda! Defiende a "la parte más importante de tu vida en esta escuela"…

-Bien. Tal vez lo haga.

-¡Bien!- se separó varios pasos de él. –Si quieres defender una causa perdida es asunto tuyo.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

La chica se le quedó viendo como si esa pregunta hubiera sido la peor ofensa que pudiera hacérsele a una persona.

-Si no lo sabes tú, no seré yo quien te lo diga.

-Bien. Entonces, has lo que quieras, víctima de la moda- dijo, dirigiéndose a la escalera. –Yo iré a tener una "conversación vacía" con mi "montón de mocosas descerebradas". Definitivamente es más divertido que discutir contigo cuando te pones así.

Inmediatamente después de darle la espalda, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El objeto con el que se lo dio cayó en la escalera, justo junto a sus pies: un pequeño espejo circular, encerrado en un delgado marco dorado. Rejuntó el espejo y se volvió extrañado hacia ella.

-¿Sabes?- el tono de voz de la chica había cambiado completamente; ya no era de furia, sino más bien resentido, _muy_ resentido. –Sólo quería pasar contigo nuestra hora libre en el día que cumplíamos un año de estar juntos. Pero no te preocupes, ve con ellas- dio media vuelta. –La verdad, habría sido preferible pasarla estudiando y esperar hasta la noche. Tal vez entonces no me habría dolido tanto que…- su voz se entrecortó. –Felicidades, Sirius. Gracias por arruinarlo… y también por olvidarlo.

Era cierto, por eso no trató de detenerla. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Guardó el espejo en el bolsillo de su túnica y subió hasta la sala común. Sabía que esta vez las cosas no serían como antes… Y, de hecho, tuvo que pasar un par de semanas antes de que ella quisiera hablarle otra vez.

_- Fin del flashback -_

Tal vez no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso… Sí, tal vez él también había cometido uno que otro error, pero ese no era el punto. Tenía que dejar de preocuparse por ella.

No tenía que preocuparse por ella, pero era muy difícil no hacerlo después de todo lo que había visto que le había pasado durante la primera parte del día, y la expresión desesperada con la que la había encontrado removiendo almohadones y moviendo sillas.

Tal vez no era la mejor idea en ese momento, pero tenía que estar seguro.

_ººººº_

_Cuánto quisiera verte_

_Y estar ahí, a tu lado_

_Y poder realizar nuestros sueños _

_ººººº_

Después de su corto encuentro con Sirius, Faith volvió a su ardua tarea de buscar su espejo, revolcando su habitación… No podía entenderlo. No podía simplemente haber desaparecido. Nadie más sabía sobre la existencia de ese espejo, mucho menos de la niña en su interior. ¡Tenía que estar en alguna parte!

Se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, intentando contener las lágrimas sin mucho éxito. Pudo haber pasado cinco, diez o quince minutos así, cuando sintió que había algo apoyándose en sus rodillas.

Se levantó algo asustada, más por el estado de alerta en que se encontraba que por otra cosa, y encontró a un gran perro negro asomado sobre su cama, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Por un momento le extrañó un poco, aunque después le pareció absurda la idea que pasó por su cabeza… Pero hubo un pequeño instante en el que le pareció que había algo humano en la mirada del animal.

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo sin levantarse. -¿De quién eres? Tu dueño se preocupará mucho si se da cuenta de que saliste de donde te tenía oculto.

Se volvió a sentar de nuevo en la cama y dirigió una mirada al perro, en cuyos ojos seguía viendo la chispa de la curiosidad humana.

-Aunque, si quieres quedarte aquí por un rato no me molestaría. Es mejor que estar sola, definitivamente.

Se movió un poco, dejando que el perro se subiera en la cama y se echara a su lado.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- volvió a lamentarse después de un rato. -¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Ya busqué por todas partes, pero no está… ¡No está!- comenzó a llorar de cólera nuevamente. -¿Y si alguien lo encontró y se lo llevó? No. ¡Nadie podría saber de ese espejo¡Nadie podía descubrir a la enana¡No puede ser! Perdí a mi consejera, a la voz de mi parte infantil… No… Ella no conoce el mundo más allá de estas cuatro paredes. Debe estar tan asustada, tan desubicada… ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

Estuvo a punto de levantarse a reiniciar la búsqueda del espejo, pero algo la detuvo: El perro había cambiado de posición y ahora tenía la cabeza recostada en su estómago. Era como… Por extraño que le pareciera, era como sentir el calor de un abrazo.

-Gracias- dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cabeza del animal y jugueteaba un poco con sus orejas. –Es como si supieras lo que te estoy diciendo y lo que necesito. Lo necesitaba tanto que estuve a punto de abrazar a Sirius ahora que me encontré con él… ¡Me habría sentido tan tonta entonces! Obviamente me habría apartado lo más rápido posible. Él no quiere saber nada sobre mí y tiene razón. Yo misma me odio por estúpida, por tonta, por haberlo dejado ir cuando sabía que seguía queriendo estar con él cada vez que lo rechazaba. Nadie puede odiar a alguien así en tampoco tiempo y después de tanto… Fue demasiado perfecto. ¡Sigue siéndolo!- se tapó la cara con su almohada. -¡Estúpida¡Tonta¡Ilusa¡Ingenua¡Idiota!- retiró la almohada. –Pero ya me las va a pagar ese montón de mocosas descerebradas. Van a pagar una por una todas las cosas que me han hecho: empezando por hacerme alejar a Sirius.

En ese momento sintió una alteración en el animal; se levantó inmediatamente y bajó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Una vez ahí, podría haber jurado que se detuvo y le sonrió de una manera casi humana. Después se reprendió mentalmente¿Tanto necesitaba de ello que veía atributos humanos en un animal?

ººº

Él bajó la escalera, convertido aún en perro, pensando en la bomba de información que acababa de recibir. Realmente no esperaba eso… Él sólo había subido llevado por la curiosidad y ahora… Quería alegrarla un poco; ya había pasado suficiente por el día.

Lo mejor era que ni siquiera tenía que hacerlo como Sirius… Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar aquel espejo del que había hablado.

-¡Quiero verlo!- exclamó una entre todas las voces de chicas que venían entrando a la sala común.

-¡Sí!- continuó otra. -¡Vamos, Mindy¡Muéstranoslo!

-¡Ya me imagino la cara de la estúpida pelirrosada cuando se dio cuenta de que el espejo que ocultaba bajo su almohada no aparecía por ninguna parte!- dijo una tercera. -¿Cómo supiste acerca de eso?

-Contactos…- respondió la chica rubia que caminaba en medio de ellas quien, después de mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor, sacó del pequeño bolso que colgaba de su espalda (N/A: Tan pequeño que ni siquiera le cabía un pequeño libro, ni una libreta) un pequeño estuche dorado. –El preciado espejo de la pelirrosada…- dijo con un aire solemne, mientras abría el estuche. -… No es más que un espejo viejo, feo y sucio.

Las demás rieron sin disimulo ante el comentario, burlándose abiertamente de cómo la chica, a quien solían considerar como la vanidad andante, tenía su espejo de bolsillo en ese estado.

-Y… ¿piensas devolvérselo?- preguntó una chica que estaba un poco más atrás.

Se hizo un largo minuto de silencio; tan largo como el que se había hecho cuando su ex le había gritado al mismo grupo de chiquillas durante el día del que consideraba el único en el que había cometido un error verdaderamente estúpido.

-En pedazos, tal vez- respondió la rubia escuetamente. –Ahora, tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar: Sirius salió de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y no regresó… ¡No podemos dejar que se encuentre con la pelirrosada¡Ella no puede ganárselo de nuevo con un teatro de niña sufrida!- dijo con un tono que hacía sonar como si fuera un asunto de importancia capital. –Ya vimos que no está aquí, por lo menos. Sólo subiré por una cosa y vuelvo en un segundo.

Aquello de estar esperando simplemente no era algo que se le diera fácil, pero tenía que esperar el momento preciso para sacarle el espejo a la rubia… No lo había visto mientras subía, eso era una ventaja, tal vez cuando bajara…

La chica no tardó mucho en bajar pero, justo cuando iba a intentar arrebatarle el espejo, se percató de que ella ya no llevaba su bolso. Sin embargo, bien aún podía llevar el espejo con ella.

"¡Vamos, Sirius! No les des tanto crédito. Tampoco son _tan_ listas" se dijo mientras cambiaba de dirección, siguiendo el camino por el que la chica había regresado.

Y ahí estaba. Tras la puerta abierta de par en par de una habitación sumamente decorada y tapizada con fotos suyas, yacía sobre la primera cama el bolso de la rubia.

Tampoco tuvo que registrar mucho para encontrar el espejo: como lo había sacado para mostrárselo a sus amigas, era casi lo primero que se veía.

Tomó el estuche y, cuando iba saliendo de la habitación, escuchó una pequeña voz suplicante, que podría jurar que venía del objeto que llevaba:

-Por favor, llévame a casa.

Soltó el estuche inmediatamente y, aunque era algo difícil abrirlo siendo un perro, lo abrió para ver qué era lo que contenía. Conociendo a Faith, no se habría preocupado tanto si no fuera algo especial.

Entonces, pudo ver a la pequeña niña de cabello color cereza que lloraba, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, en medio del espejo… La voz de su parte infantil. Así la había llamado ella.

-Por favor, llévame a casa- la niña alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia él. –Llévame con Faith… Sirius.

Él la miró extrañado. ¿Cómo…?

-No sería una buena conciencia si no pudiera ver más allá de las apariencias- dijo la niña altivamente, como si supiera la pregunta que tenía en mente. –Es muy gracioso ver a un humano en cuatro patas, además. Ahora¿puedes llevarme con Faith, por favor?

Tomó el espejo nuevamente y volvió a dirigirse al cuarto de la chica, esperando su reacción al ver que llevaba su preciado espejo y a aquella extraña niña que contenía sin un solo rasguño. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, la chica dormía.

¿Debía despertarla?

No. Mejor sólo le dejaba el espejo y que lo encontrara al despertar… Además, parecía estar teniendo un buen sueño…

Tal vez ya había dejado de ser aquel en el que ella alcanzaba ser una gran artista y él… sería una de las razones extra por las que ella sería la envidia tanto de brujas como de muggles; además de inspiración de sus canciones y algún otro privilegio que obtuviera por lo que decidiera hacer con su futuro, si es que algún día se decidía… Sin embargo, un buen sueño era un buen sueño, fuera cual fuera, y prefería no tener que despertarla.

Además, nadie podría asegurar que algún día aquello podía dejar de ser un sueño…

_ººººº_

_Le pido a Dios_

_Que me ayude a olvidarte_

_Pero no puedo_

_Yo te miro en todas partes_

_Le pido a Dios_

_Que me quite esta condena_

_Porque hasta la muerte_

_Cargaré con esta pena_

_Por favor, vuelve pronto,_

_Que no sé qué hacer_

_Si tú no estás aquí,_

_Hoy no sé qué hacer_

_ººººº_

Bajó nuevamente a la sala común y una vez que se hubo cerciorado de que no había nadie a su alrededor, recobró su forma humana y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

"_Bien, ya está hecho. Puede estar tranquila; ya recuperó lo que estaba buscando._

_Ahora sí, sácamela de la cabeza. Hazme olvidarla ahora que ya sé que no tengo que odiarla… _

_No sé si pueda… no voy a poder lograrlo si tengo que verla todos los días y a todas horas; aunque va a ser más fácil, tal vez, ahora, que espero que esté un poco más animada._

_Además, quedamos a mano. Ya no le debo nada."_

ººº

La chica no había hecho más que consentir a la niña en el espejo desde que encontró el estuche dorado sobre su almohada, justo junto a ella.

Era un milagro, un completo milagro haberlo encontrado ahí. Sólo así podía pensarlo: un ángel había bajado del cielo y se la había devuelto sana y salva… Un ángel negro, peludo y de cuatro patas, según le había dicho la niña tras preguntarle varias veces quién la había regresado hasta ahí.

Entonces, recordó su misterioso encuentro con el perro y cómo había visto tantos atributos humanos en él (incluso ahora seguía pensándolo¿realmente había entendido toda su charla acerca del espejo?)… No pudo evitar volver a preguntarse si realmente necesitaba tanto sentirse acompañada que le dio atributos humanos al animal.

"_Me estoy volviendo loca… Esa es mi condena,¿cierto?¿Es mi castigo por lo que hice?_

_¡Vamos! Por favor, quítame esto de encima. Ya tengo suficiente con tener que cargar con esto por el resto de mi vida… Porque aunque salga de la escuela, me case y tenga mis propios hijos, voy a acordarme perfectamente de la estupidez más grande que he cometido en toda mi vida._

_Eso ya es suficiente castigo. ¿No lo crees?"_

ººº

Hora de la cena. Había esperado todo el día porque llegara ese momento: El final del día… ¡Después del día que había tenido, no podía esperar nada más que tener una buena cena e irse a dormir!... Aunque tenía que admitir que las cosas habían mejorado desde que le devolvieron su espejo.

Estaba mucho más tranquila ahora, eso era seguro. Sin embargo, las últimas conversaciones que había tenido con la niña del espejo la habían hecho pensar mucho… Tal vez la niña tenía razón.

Bajó la escalera hacia la sala común muy alegremente… No era algo que se ocultara fácil; cualquiera diría que realmente le había pasado algo bueno (tal vez más que haber encontrado su espejo, aunque en este se encontrara la imagen de su conciencia infantil).

Y, cuando llegó hasta abajo, él iba levantándose de uno de los sillones…

-Sirius…

-Faith…

Se debatió por un momento, pero finalmente llegó hasta él y lo abrazó. No sabía cómo reaccionaría; simplemente fue un impulso, el mismo que había contenido hacía unas horas, cuando no tenía la menor idea de qué debía hacer. No sabía qué pasaría en ese momento por su cabeza, pero después de los pocos segundos que permaneció frío (seguro por la sorpresa), le devolvió el abrazo.

Por un momento se dejó embargar por la calidez de aquel abrazo que tanto había esperado volver a sentir, el cual, sólo por un segundo, le pareció haber sentido unas horas antes.

Y¿por qué no? Tal vez, después de todo, la niña del espejo tenía razón: Nunca antes había visto un perro que tuviera tantas características humanas, esas que ella conocía perfectamente bien…

Mientras tanto, desde la entrada, un chico de cabello negro desordenado y ojos marrones se había detenido inmediatamente al ver la escena, preguntándose cómo su mejor amigo podía caer de nuevo en lo mismo…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bien¿qué tal?

Después de toda la vida sin actualizar y todos los problemas que tuve para poder seguir esta historia, me parecería un milagro si alguien todavía siguiera leyendo. En fin, háganme saber qué opinan. Me quedó un tanto largo, teniendo en cuenta que esperaba que fuera un capítulo más bien corto.

¿Qué les pareció¿Hay algún futuro ahí¿"Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan"?

Bueno, por ahora dejaremos que estos chicos trabajen un poco sobre sus problemas, mientras vemos qué rayos ha estado pasando con los otros… El final de este capítulo deja el puente abierto para lo que será el siguiente… No se preocupen, ya tengo la canción y el esquema de todo lo que va a pasar (y ya no voy a volver a tener problemas de diskette…), y apenas salga a vacaciones, espero tener un poco de tiempo más para escribir (aunque viene el trabajo comunal universitario y la suficiencia de inglés…). Así, espero que pronto tengan en sus compus "Right Here in my Arms (Aquí en mis brazos)"… ¿Alguna idea de qué podrá tratarse?

En fin, mejor me voy, que tengo una tonelada de trabajos para mañana, que debería empezar antes de que me den las dos de la mañana (otra vez).

Pd: Si alguien me pudiera ayudar a encontrar una canción para el capítulo 6, le estaría demasiado agradecida… No es nada fácil encontrar algo que se adapte a Sue Lynn…


End file.
